A Place to Truly Belong
by cheeky half-demon
Summary: A young girl is brought to Hueco Mundo under Aizen's orders and is raised among the Espada. When she meets Shinigami who call her by a different name and tell her that they know her, she is confused. Will she ever find the place she belongs? GrimmxOC
1. Prologue

Okay, this is a new fic I've been workin on and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in Bleach, if I did, it would be meh favorite blueberry, Grimmjow!

Chapter 1

The girl looked up at the night sky, the brightness of the stars reflected against her orchid-colored eyes and ebony hair. She was a tiny child for being three years old. Most of the people in the town she dwelled in didn't bother to take care of her, but every other day, it seemed that some soul would take pity on her and feed her. She stood up and started walking, that is, until she accidentally bumped into a group of drunks that had decided to roam the streets that night.

"Watch it, little bitch!" the girl began to back away in fear, but the group began to beat and kick her until she fell on the ground and began coughing up blood. They laughed and left her to slowly choke on her own blood. "Help." She whimpered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow was pissed. He was stuck in the fuckin living world with Ulquiorra, doing meaning less crap for Aizen.

"Grimmjow, glaring at me will not make this mission go any faster."

Grimmjow snorted "It sure beats the hell outta walking around 'gathering information'."

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly "Then you can stay in this vicinity, as long as you don't get into trouble or kill any civilians." And with that, he opened a gargantua "Grimmjow, I'll be back within an hour." He stepped into the gargantua and was gone.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and began walking around, sneering at the humans who couldn't see him "Fuckin Ulquiorra for being stupid and leaving me behind in this fuckin town, with a bunch of…" he stopped when he felt something grab at his leg. He looked down and saw a small child.

"What that- Oi! Oi brat! Can you see me?" the child just stared at him. Grimmjow sighed and turned around to walk away. The little girl tightened her grip on his hakama.

"Please," she whispered "don't go…" Grimmjow's eyes slightly widened. So she could see him. But how? As he bent down to get a closer look at her, he first noticed her bright violet eyes. But he could also see the lacerations and bruises all over her body.

"Oi, how'd you get those cuts?" The little girl smiled at him before falling over, face first in her blood.

Grimmjow sighed "Great. Oi, brat! Don't you even think about dying on me!" He didn't know why her living or dying concerned him, but it did, and that pissed him off even more. Without thinking twice, he picked up her limp body and sondidoed back to where Ulquiorra had first left him, and sure enough, Ulquiorra was back.

His gaze went to the child in Grimmjow's arms "I see you brought the child Aizen-sama wanted. It saves me a lot of time."

Grimmjow snarled at the Cuarto's words "What the fuck?! You mean Aizen sent us here just to pick up this brat?!"

Ulquiorra sighed "Grimmjow, hand her to me."

His eyes narrowed "Why?"

"Because, baka Sexta, she's obviously losing blood and you holding her like that is not helping. So hand her over, _now_.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but grudgingly gave her to the emotionless Espada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up groggy and disoriented with no memory of how she ended up in this large white room. The last thing she remembered was…the man with the teal hair and eyes.

"I see you're finally awake." she sat straight up at the sound of the voice and cried out in pain.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much, you've been out for about three days, which is surprising that you weren't out longer considering all of your internal injuries and broken bones." Her eyes widened as she realized that the voice belonged a man with pink hair and glasses. He smiled maliciously at her "My name is Szayel Aporro Granz. I'm the Octava Espada, and your name is…"

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the door to Szayel's lab fell down and nine more Espada waltzed right in.

Szayel's eyes narrowed "Do you mind, Grimmjow? I was just about to get her to talk! And did you really have to break down my door, it was unlocked!"

Grimmjow smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way "Whoops."

The girl looked at all the Espada who she knew nothing about. Her stomach growled, causing a bright blush to come over her face.

The Espada looked quizzically at her until Stark yawned and said "She's hungry. Someone get her something to eat."

Szayel nodded and sent one of his fraccion to fetch her something to eat. Ulquiorra walked up to her "Do you know why we brought you here?" She stared up at him in wonder of his strange appearance. His white face and tear streaks reminded her of a clown, and his horn, an animal.

"I'll ask you one more time: Do you know why we brought you here?"

She snapped out of her trance and quickly shook her head, afraid of what he might do to her.

"Aizen-sama will reveal that to you later since you don't know." She nodded her head, not knowing or caring who this Aizen-sama was.

"What is your name?" She blinked at him, not understanding what exactly he was asking.

"Your name. You have a name, correct?" She looked around the room helplessly, hoping that maybe someone could help her.

Halibel stepped up. "Ulquiorra, perhaps she was never given a name." The little girl slightly smiled at Halibel, grateful for this woman's help.

Something stirred inside Halibel and she picked the child up. Her eyes widened at how light she felt. "Szayel! Where is that fraccion of yours? She's starving! She needs to eat!"

Szayel nodded and hurried outside, not wanting to face the wrath of Halibel's motherly instincts. When Szayel left, Halibel lifted the tiny child in front of her to get a better look at her.

"Okay little one, after Szayel gets back with some food and after you eat, you are going to need a bath, and some new clothes. Hmm…it looks like you also need a hair cut."

At that moment, Szayel walked back in with a bowl filled with a broth of some kind. Szayel placed the bowl in front of the girl and waited for her to eat.

She timidly looked inside the bowl and looked around at all the Espada, making sure it was okay to eat it. Then she quickly picked up the bowl and gulped the broth in one swallow. All of the Espada were speechless. They couldn't believe that she was that hungry.

Finally Stark spoke up "Oi, kid, do you want some more?" her eyes brightened as she nodded her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A few hours later and a dozen or so bowls of broth later…)

Halibel offered to give the girl a bath, and was now drying her off. Halibel shook her head "When was the last time you had a bath?" the girl giggled and wrapped her arms around Halibel. Halibel's eyes widened at the contact, but nevertheless scooped her up in her arms and carried her back out into her room.

"I had SunSun, Apache, and Mira Rose try to find something appropriate for you to wear, but in the meantime, I'm going to cut your hair so that you're not walking all over it." The girl smiled up at Halibel and sat with her back to her.

Right before Halibel could start cutting her hair, the door burst open and Lilinette came running in, dragging a sleepy Stark behind her.

"I heard there was a newbie! Where is she? I wanna see- Oh! Aw, she's adorable! Hey, what's your name? I'm Lilinette and this is Stark! Hey Stark, can she be our subordinate? You know, me and you are gonna be great…"

"Lilinette!" Lilinette looked at Halibel who was now clutching the frightened child to herself. "Lilinette, why don't you and Stark leave now and wait to see her later?"

"Fine by me." Stark grabbed Lilinette by her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Halibel sighed and shook her head "You might wanna get out of here while you still can." The girl giggled, making Halibel smile underneath her jacket collar, and Halibel proceeded to cut her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra stood outside Halibel's room for a few minutes before knocking. He heard things dropping and female laughter before the door opened, revealing an annoyed Apache.

"Aizen-sama requests a meeting of all the Espada." Apache rolled her eyes and attempted to close the door. "He also requests the child be present as well." Apache stuck her tongue out at Ulquiorra before slamming the door in his face.

Ulquiorra sighed, put his hands back into his pockets and proceeded to walk to the meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Espada looked at the screen in which Aizen's face was showing. Aizen began to speak

"Ulquoirra, where is the child?"

"I told Halibel's fraccion that you wished for both of them, but…"

At that moment, Halibel walked calmly into the room. She bowed at the screen "Gomen, Aizen-sama. I was preparing the girl for the meeting."

Aizen smiled and nodded his head "Where is she?"

Halibel moved to the side to reveal that the girl was now clean, hair now cut to a nice length down her back , wearing a white dress with long sleeves with the length coming right above her knees, she also wore black shoes similar to what the other Arrancar wore.

The girl looked up at Aizen in fear, slowly backing up. Aizen's eyes slightly widened, but was able to maintain his composure before smiling and speaking "Please don't be scared. We aren't going to harm you."

The fear still remained in her eyes. She suddenly felt herself being picked up and looked up to see who now held her. It was the one she met first, the one with the teal hair and piercing teal eyes. She smiled up at him, which in turn made Grimmjow roll his eyes.

Aizen spoke again "Do you have a name, child?"

She looked up at the screen again and slowly shook her head.

"I see. Well, then I suppose I shall give you one if you don't mind." She just stared back at him. It wasn't as if she had much of a choice, did she?

Aizen closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again "Hotaru."

She blinked at him before opening her mouth "Ho-ta-ru?"

Everyone in the room gaped at her as she spoke her first words since her arrival at Las Noches.

"H-Hotar-ru. My n-name is Hotaru?" Aizen nodded his head "Hai. It was a name admired by a friend of mine. From now on, you will live here with the Arrancar and Espada. Is that fine with you, Hotaru-hime?"

She slowly nodded her head. "H-Hai. That's fine." she whispered.

Aizen smirked "Good. And I expect all of the Espada to help take care of you, so feel free to ask them about anything." Hotaru nodded her head before smiling up at Grimmjow. "So what's your name, Blue-kun?"

Grimmjow sighed. He had a feeling that things would never EVER be the same again with the arrival of Hotaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay! That's the prologue!!! I hoped you liked it enough to review and maybe add it to your story alert or favorite it! ^_^ This is my first fanfic outside the realm of Naruto, so please be kind! Por favor! T_T lol


	2. Thirteen Years Later

Here's chappie 1! And once again, I don't own anything except the oh so adorable Hotaru! ^_^ Read on!

Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(13 years later)

"HOTARU! Where the hell did that brat go?!" Aaroniero was extremely pissed off. While he had been taking a nap, Hotaru had taken a marker and drew graffiti all over his glass helmet.

Aaroniero slammed Szayel's door open "Ok, where the hell is she?"

Szayel glared at the Nuevo Espada "If you mean Hotaru-hime, why do you think she's with me? She is Grimmjow's subordinate after all."

Aaroniero narrowed his eyes, even though Szayel couldn't see "I know that," both sides hissed "but Grimmjow isn't here, and I know that she- What the fuck is so funny?!"

Szayel had been trying his hardest not to laugh at all of the obscenities on the Nuevo's helmet "S-So, is that w-why you're *laughs* after her?"

He glared at the pink-haired scientist "Yeah, and when I get my hands on her, I'm gonna strangle the little bitch to death!"

Szayel stopped laughing long enough to say "Well, you better not let Grimmjow or any of the other Espada, or even Aizen-sama hear you say that. Remember what happened to poor Ilforte when he said something against Hotaru-hime? Grimmjow beat Ilforte so badly that to this day, he still has a slight limp when he walks."

Aaroniero clenched his fists "Yeah, well Grimmjow better start keeping his lil '_hime'_ in line, or I swear…"

Szayel rolled his eyes and waved his hand "Whatever you say, but can you please go now? Your'e disturbing my research time."

Aaroniero walked to the door grumbling "If you see the brat, let me know."

"Fine, fine. Just get out!" Aaroniero stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Szayel sighed before a smirk appeared on his face "You know Hotaru-hime, if you keep playing tricks on Aaroniero, he just might try to carry out his threats."

A head shot out from under Szayel's table, a huge smile on her face "Aww, but Szayel-san, I couldn't resist it! You have to admit it was funny!"

He smirked as she stood next to him "While it was funny, you have to realize that you can't be making enemies with the Espada, even if you have most of them on your side."

Hotaru rolled her eyes "If you say so..." she hopped onto Szayel's table and watched while he worked "Hey, Szayel-san?"

"Hmm, what is it?" he asked, not looking up from his research.

"Ano… never mind." Szayel looked over and noticed a slight blush come across her features. He smirked inwardly.

_It must have something to do with Grimmjow._ He knew that Hotaru had had a crush on the Sexta Espada for the longest time. In fact, the only one who didn't know about her feelings was said Sexta.

Szayel sighed "I think Halibel might be with her subordinates on the top floor if you wished to go see them.

Hotaru brightened at the prospect of seeing her friends "Ok! I'll just get out of your hair then, arigatou, Szayel-san!" she gave the Octava a big hug and then rushed out of his room.

Once Szayel was sure he was alone he sighed and shook his head "I pity the man that ends up with her." He smirked and went back to his work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru ran through the halls searching for anyone at all. Suddenly, she sensed… a bright smile came over her face as she squealed "He's back!" she then ran in the opposite direction where she had originally been going.

Hotaru knew Grimmjow and his other fraccion were back and that more than anything made her happy. Just to know that he was back and she could see him once more. A blush once more creeped onto her face as she pictured his smirking face, but then she became disheartened once more.

She knew that he was the Sexta Espada and therefore could get and had gotten any woman he wanted. Why on earth should he even think about looking her way, after all, he only saw her as 'brat' the nickname he had given her when he had first rescued her from her untimely demise.

As she turned the corner, lost in her thoughts, she bumped head first into someone.

"Hey! Watch where… O-Oh! Gomen!" staring back into her face was the face of their prestigious leader, Aizen-sama.

"G-gomen! I didn't realize… I was being clumsy! Please forgive me!" she looked at him and realized "Aizen-sama? Wait, I thought you were in Soul Society."

Aizen smiled down at her face "I was in Soul Society, but now I've come to Las Noches to govern over the lands of Hueco Mundo. My my, Hotaru-hime, you've grown into a beautiful young woman. You're 16 now, am I correct?"

Hotaru looked away in embarrassment "H-Hai, Aizen-sama, I am, but I'm not beautiful…" _At least, not beautiful enough for the one I truly want to care about me._

Aizen placed a hand on top of her head "Nonsense, Hotaru. I'm sure you have all of the arrancar vying for your attention."  
Hotaru blushed at that "Ano, I…"

Aizen looked up and smirked "Ah, Grimmjow, how kind of you to join us." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the contempt in Aizen's voice.

Hotaru turned around and smiled "Grimmjow!"

Aizen turned around "Well, I must be going, I'll just leave you two alone."

Hotaru nodded and Grimmjow put his arm around her shoulders. Hotaru blushed madly at that "G-Grimmjow!"

"What? Aizen-sama said he was leavin." he sighed. He honestly didn't get why Hotaru always got flustered when he did this sort of stuff with her.

Aizen began to walk off, but not before turning around and witnessing a brilliant smile come across Hotaru's features as she looked up at Grimmjow. In his mind, he pictured another girl with ebony hair, beautiful lavender eyes, and a gorgeous smile most women would kill for.

"Ohayo, Aizen-taichou. What'cha thinkin about?" Aizen snapped out of his trance and looked over at Gin. "Are you thinkin about…"

Aizen waved his hand "It doesn't matter, Gin. I need to be getting back to the business of Hueco Mundo. Do you know if Ulquiorra has returned yet with Yammy?"

Gin, still smiling as he always does, replied "Not yet, but was I right? Were ya thinkin…"

Aizen began walking off, leaving Gin behind "As soon as Ulquiorra and Yammy return, let the rest of the Arrancar know that a meeting will take place."

Gin nodded his head and followed Aizen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru smiled as Grimmjow took her by her hand and dragged her down the white halls. "Hey, Grimmjow, where are we going?"

He turned around, a smirk plastered on his face. "Do ya really think I would forget about your fuckin birthday?"

Hotaru's eyes widened. That's right! Her birthday had been yesterday. But wait, Grimmjow doesn't usually remember her birthday. Usually, Shawlong reminded him of it and he would scramble around, trying to get her something last minute.

"Uh, actually, I do think you would forget." She giggled. "Since me and everyone else forgot it this year!"

Grimmjow scowled "Ha ha, very funny, but I seriously remembered without any help this year! I need you to close yer eyes, ok?"

Hotaru was skeptical. "Is this gonna hurt?"

Grimmjow put his hands over her eyes and led her through the halls "I don't know, I guess you'll just have to trust me, right?"

Hotaru smiled "I guess so." she whispered. She felt herself being led through the long corridors until he finally stopped and she heard a door open.

He led her into a room and stopped her. "Okay, now look and tell me what'cha think!" He pulled his hands away from her face.

Hotaru opened her eyes and realized she was in Grimmjow's room. She looked around "Ano… I don't see anyth…" she stopped and looked down. She felt something rubbing against her leg and her eyes widened at the sight of a grey kitten with bright blue eyes and a big red bow tied around it's neck.

It mewled and Hotaru began squealing "Omigosh, omigosh, it's soooooooooooo kawaii!!!" she scooped the kitten up in her arms and began cuddling it.

She turned back around to Grimmjow "Thank you so much, Grimmjow! I love it!"

Grimmjow smirked "Told ya, you'd like it." His eyes widened as Hotaru wrapped her arms around his waist. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "So ya really like it?"

She beamed up at him "It's soooooooooo adorable! I think I'll call him… Grimmy!"

Grimmjow glared at her "Fuck no! Your'e not naming that thing Grimmy! I didn't get it for ya just for ya to mock me!"

Hotaru giggled "I'm just messin with you, Grimmjow. But seriously, I think I'll name him, Neko!"

Grimmjow scratched his head "You're gonna name the cat, 'Cat'?"

Hotaru smiled up at Grimmjow "Yeah, isn't it kawaii?"

He smirked and shook his head "Whatever you say, Hotaru." He didn't know why he always was this nice around Hotaru. In the beginning, it was just because he was obeying Aizen's orders, but then she kinda grew on him. Then a couple years back, he had just decided he wanted her to be his subordinate. Aizen surprisingly agreed, and Hotaru was thrilled at the prospect of being closer to Grimmjow.

"Hey! Grimmjow! Hellooooo?" he snapped out of his trance to see Hotaru waving a hand in his face.

"Would ya stop that?! It's really annoying!"

Hotaru stopped and smiled at him. "Sorry about that, it just looked like you spaced out for a minute."

He snorted "Yah, well I didn't! …Let's go put that cat in your room."

She giggled "His name is Neko!"

He grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of his room "Like I really care."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gin just happened to be prowling the halls, just waiting to piss someone off, well lucky for him, he just happened to find Grimmjow dragging Hotaru and… Was that a cat?! Oh, this was gonna be good.

"Well, hey there Grimmy and Hotaru-hime! What are you two doing out here today? Are you two just coming back from a little romp in Grimmy's room?"

Hotaru's face turned as bright as a tomato and she let go of Grimmjow, who was now thoroughly pissed.

"We were not doing anything, fox man! As if I would ever do anything like that with Hotaru! Get real!"

Gin looked over at Hotaru who now looked even more embarrassed and… Was she about to cry?

_Grimmjow, you have no idea how much trouble your mouth can get you in._

Gin smiled at the cat in Hotaru's arms. "He's sooo kawaii! Where'd you get it, Hime-chan?"

Hotaru slightly smiled "Grimmjow got him for me for my birthday since it was yesterday. Actually, I think I'm gonna head to my room now. I'll just see you later, Grimmjow."

"Ya sure, brat?"

Hotaru turned her back to him, willing him not to see the unshed tears come down her face. "Hai. I'm sure, bye, Ichimaru-san."

Hotaru ran in the direction towards her room, making Gin sigh.

"Ya know, Grimmy, you can be a real baka sometimes."

Grimmjow glared at Gin "What the fuck did you say?"

Gin paid no attention to the Sexta and walked in the opposite direction where Hotaru had run.

Grimmjow looked in the direction where Hotaru had run before snorting and walking in the direction Gin had gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru sighed as she laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. She had heard that Ulquiorra and Yammy had just returned from their mission in the living world and that Aizen-sama had called a meeting as soon as they returned.

She sighed and smiled as her kitten curled up next to her "You know, Neko, I never thought things would be this difficult for me."

"Geez, brat, and I never thought you'd be in your room moping!"

Hotaru sat up "Grimmjow! How did the meeting go?"

Grimmjow smirked "Ulquiorra was too chicken to kill a fuckin shinigami. So me and the rest of the fraccion are going to the real world to kill us some shinigami!"

Her eyes widened "What?"

Grimmjow grinned in his usual sadistic way "Yup, and I bet'cha Ulquiorra won't be able to stand it! I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face!"

She sighed and looked away. She looked back to Grimmjow when she felt his hand on top of her head "Oi, brat, what's wrong now?"

She narrowed her eyes at Grimmjow "You just got back, baka! I'm your subordinate, but yet you never take me anywhere! If you go to the living world, then I wanna go too!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "I'm not takin you. You'll just get in the way, brat."

Hotaru gasped and proceeded to beat Grimmjow with her fists, but it had no effect on him.

He sighed "You're not going and that's that!"

Hotaru pouted "But I wanna go!"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes "There is no way in hell you are coming with us, and that's final!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All was calm and peaceful in Karakura Town until a gargantua was opened and 5 arrancar stepped out.

"Hey guys!!! Fancy seeing you guys here too!" The arrancar looked in front of them and saw Hotaru-hime perched on Grimmjow's shoulders smiling at them.

DiRoy couldn't resist. He walked up to Grimmjow "I thought you weren't gonna let her come."

Grimmjow glared at him "She managed to talk me into it, somehow, someway…"

DiRoy smirked "It was those puppy eyes she gave you. You just can't resist her when she gives you those eyes."

If looks could have killed, then DiRoy would have been dead "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He turned around to look at everyone "Alright, if you sense anyone with reiatsu, kill em! I don't care if they're civilian or shinigami!"

Hotaru jumped in front of Grimmjow "What about me, Grimmjow?"

He grabbed her and pulled her face close to his "You just stay outta our way, got it? I'm not gonna let you run around and get yourself hurt, got that?"

Hotaru blushed and turned her head so Grimmjow wouldn't see "Yeah," she whispered "I got it." With that, she shunpoed out of there and tried to find something to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay! That's it for chapter 1! What will happen next? And will Grimmy ever figure out poor Hotaru's feelings for him? XD Find out next time on Days of our Lives! JK!!! Lol Seriously, please read and review! :)


	3. New Faces and New Questions

Here's chappie 2! And once again, I don't own anything except the oh so adorable Hotaru! So please read on!

Chapter 2

New Faces and New Questions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later from when she first left Grimmjow, Hotaru was on her back floating across the night sky.

She sighed "Man, this sucks! There's nothing to do!" She turned around and started floating on her stomach, staring down at the town and the people in it.

Suddenly she felt great bursts of reiatsu coming from different places in the town. "I guess they all get to fight now. That's so not fair!"

She crossed her arms and pouted for a minute before a smirk came across her face "They can't do anything about it if I just 'happen' to find them in the middle of a fight." She then shunpoed in a random direction, not thinking twice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji fell to his knees, gasping for breath. It had taken everything he had in him to defeat Ilforte Granz, and now he was dead.

"Aww, you killed Ilforte! Grimmjow's probably not gonna be too happy about that!"

Renji looked all around, trying to find the owner of the sing-songy voice.

He heard a giggle "I'm up here, Shinigami-kun!"

Renji looked up and paled as he looked at a girl with long, jet-black hair, deep purple eyes, wearing the white uniform of an Arrancar smiling back at him. She was wearing a white dress with two black stripes on both sides, long sleeves, that came right above her knees and she wore black ankle shoes of the Arrancar.

She frowned at his reaction "What's wrong, Shinigami-kun? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Akina-chan," he whispered "is that you?"

Hotaru scratched her head "Who's Akina? My name's Hotaru!"

He looked dazed "But you look just like her…" he snapped out of his trance and put a hand on Zabimaru "Are you an Arrancar?"

She smiled at him "Nope! …Actually, I'm not sure what I am." she giggled "But I know they found me in the world of the living!"

Renji just stared at her "You could be her…reincarnated. Wait, why are you with the Arrancar? Are you with Aizen?!"

She blinked, not understanding why this shinigami was interrogating her "Uh, yah? Who else would I serve under? So you know Aizen-sama?"

She shunpoed right in front of his face. Renji jumped back "W-What's your problem?! Don't do that!"

She pouted "Aw, what's wrong, Shinigami-kun?"

He stared at her in disbelief "I just can't believe it, you look just like her…"

She sat cross-legged and floated in front of Renji. "So Shinigami-kun, who exactly is this Akina that you confused me with?" Before Renji could say anything, a gargantua opened and Tousen stepped out of it.

"Hotaru-hime, we're leaving now. Aizen-sama is very displeased with what Grimmjow has done."

Hotaru nodded her head before turning to Renji "Sorry, it looks like you'll have to tell me about your friend some other time." She walked up to the gargantua but felt something grab her hand. She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw Renji.

"Please! You can't go back to Aizen, Akina!" Tousen turned his head to Renji at that.

"But, Shini…"

"No! Not Shingami-kun! My name is Abarai Renji! Please Akina, tell me you remember your friends!"

Hotaru's eyes widened and she looked to Tousen for help "Tousen-san, what is he…"

Tousen stepped in between Renji and Hotaru and snatched Hotaru's hand away from Renji "Hotaru-hime, step into the portal." Hotaru nodded her head and began to walk into the portal. Tousen began to follow her.

"Tousen!" Tousen turned around to face Renji "Tell me what the hell you bastard's did to Akina!"

Tousen turned back around "Abarai, we haven't done anything to Akina. You know that she died fifteen years ago. We don't have her, so let it go."

Tousen stepped into the portal next to Hotaru.

"No! Akina!!!" The portal was closed and Renji was left behind.

"Dammit! What did they do to you, Akina?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they had returned to Las Noches, Tousen told Hotaru to stay put in her room and wait for Grimmjow to receive his punishment from Aizen.

Hotaru sighed "I hope Grimmjow doesn't get into too much trouble." She looked over at her kitten and smiled before picking it up. "I miss him already." she whispered.

An hour or so later, Hotaru heard something banging against her door. She jumped up and ran to open the door. As soon as she did, Grimmjow fell into her arms.

"Brat." He hissed.

Hotaru's eyes widened "Grimmjow! What happened? Why are you bleeding… Omigosh, your arm! Grimmjow!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Tousen-san cut off your arm? That's horrible!" Hotaru had just finished cleaning Grimmjow's wound and bandaging where his arm once was and was now listening to why Aizen-sama had been mad and why Tousen had cut his arm off.

"Yeah, but uh… Oi, brat?"

"Hmm?"

"Tousen said he found you with a shinigami… He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Hotaru slightly blushed at the prospect of Grimmjow being slightly concerned "No, I was fine, but right now, it's you I'm worried about!"

Grimmjow didn't say anything "…Hotaru?"

Hotaru's eyes widened and she put her hand against his forehead "I think you have a fever! You never call me by my actual name!"

Grimmjow glared at her "I'm bein serious! You could've been hurt, and it would've been my fault! Dammit, Hotaru, ya know sometimes I can be worried about ya!"

She smiled at him "Hai, I know, but you just need to focus on getting better so you can start fighting again for Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow turned away "… Aizen took my rank away from me."

"What?! How could he do that?!"

"He said it was cause I put you in harm's way." he stopped when he saw Hotaru's shoulder's shaking and he heard her sniffing. "Oi, are you…" he turned her around to face him, and saw that she was crying. It always pissed him off to no end because he always felt bad and he didn't know why.

"Stop that dammit!"

"I can't!" she wailed "It's all my fault that Aizen-sama took your rank away from you! You must hate me now! I'm such a burden!" she continued to cry, which in turn annoyed the hell out of Grimmjow. Why should she blame herself when it was his fault for being a dumbass?

He snorted, then grabbed her arm and pulled her against his body. "Listen to me, as long as I'm around and breathin, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, you got that?"

Hotaru only nodded, not able to believe this was happening to her. Grimmjow was actually holding her! She had never been held like this by anyone, least of all the one person she cared for most. She had only dreamed of something like this happening to her, and now it was!

She smiled and laid her head against his chest, content just being in his arms. If only things would just stay like this forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week or so later, Hotaru and Grimmjow were walking side by side down the long hall, with Hotaru chattering endlessly about anything in an attempt to cheer Grimmjow up.

"Well, if it isn't the _former_ Sexta and his very attractive subordinate."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes "Hello, Luppi. My, you're looking very feminine today."

Grimmjow grinned while Luppi rolled his eyes "Now, now, Hotaru-hime, there's no need for you to be angry at me. It's not my fault that Aizen-sama replaced Grimmjow with someone who's more capable than he is."

Hotaru's eyes flashed in anger and she tried to charge at him, but was stopped by Grimmjow wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Come on, Grimmjow! Lemme go!"

"Brat, he's not like other Espada. If you piss him off, he'll probably try to attack you."

Hotaru turned to face Grimmjow "But he has no right to say that to your face!"

Grimmjow shook his head "Forget it." Then he smirked "He said it himself. He's just jealous that you're my subordinate instead of his."

With that, Grimmjow took Hotaru by her hand and led her down the hallway, leaving a very angry Luppi behind.

He wanted to hurt Grimmjow where it hurt, but how was he going to do that? He had taken his rank away, but he didn't seem to care about that. So what was he to do?

A devious grin appeared on his face. So, Hotaru was important to him, was she? Well, he was really gonna make sure that Grimmjow's pride got damaged in the worst way possible. He would make sure that he and his precious Hotaru would never be together again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikkaku looked up at the night sky. Renji had come back saying that he had seen Akina and that Aizen had brainwashed her to forget about everyone. He shook his head. Akina had died 15 years ago, there was no way she was alive!

He sighed. "Why are you up here, Ikkaku?"

He turned around to find Yumichika standing behind him "Nothing, I'm just…"

"Wondering if what Renji said was true? About Akina-chan?"

"Yeah… Do you think it could be true?"

Yumichika sat down next to Ikkaku "That's hard to say, I mean, we all were told that she was dead, but it would be nice to see her, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but if she isn't dead, and if Aizen really did brainwash her, then what do we do?"

Yumichika sighed "I don't know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru's eyes widened "Um, could you say that again?"

Grimmjow was glaring daggers at Aizen, and Luppi. That bastard Luppi had gone behind their backs and requested that Hotaru become his subordinate instead of Grimmjow, and now Aizen had said that it would be a good idea.

Aizen sighed "I know it will be different, Hotaru, but it's for the best. Grimmjow is no longer able to protect you since he is no longer the Sexta Espada."

Luppi snorted "Like he was actually able to protect her."

Hotaru glared at Luppi "Shut the hell up, you hermaphrodite!" Luppi glared at Hotaru.

"You might wish to be nicer to me since I'm in charge of you."

Hotaru spit at Luppi's feet. "Go to hell, bastard!" she then stomped out of the room, leaving everyone in shock.

Grimmjow sighed before walking out of the room to follow her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru lay on her bed curled up in a ball sobbing. "It's not fair! I want to stay with Grimmjow!"

"Yeah, well we can't all get what we want sometimes."

Hotaru sat up and glared at Grimmjow "Why do you keep waltzing into my room without knocking?! Don't you know that's rude?!"

He sighed "Brat, I know that this sucks, but…"

She threw her pillow at him "You don't care! I'm just a brat to you! You don't give a care that I'll have to serve under that stupid she-male and I won't be able to be around you…"

She was stopped by Grimmjow wrapping his arm around her small body "Brat, as long as I'm here, I'm gonna protect you and keep you by my side. How many times do I gotta tell ya that?"

Hotaru nodded, unable to speak. Grimmjow smirked and gently pulled her down onto her bed and pulled her closer to his chest.

Hotaru's face turned a hundred different shades of red "Just sleep, Hotaru. You need to relax sometimes."

"Yeah, you're right, Grimmjow." He chuckled at that.

She smiled and gave into sleep, feeling safe and secure in Grimmjow's arms.

Grimmjow smirked as he heard her gentle breathing, and realized that she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her face, looking at her features. She really was a pretty girl, with her jet-black hair and deep lavender eyes. She looked so content and peaceful with a smile on her face.

"Grimm…" she murmured in sleep.

Grimmjow's eyes slightly widened. Was she dreaming of him, and if so, why the fuck would she? He slowly lowered his head to her face and gently brushed his lips against her forehead. He jumped up as Hotaru moved closer to him.

Why the fuck did he just do that?! She was the brat! She was Hotaru-hime, Aizen's precious thing he wanted protected, the kid he had rescued when she was three!!!

Hotaru moaned from the loss of contact. Grimmjow looked down at her and sighed. Instead of leaving, he stayed with her, to do just as he promised, to protect her and keep her by his side always.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, soooooo whattya guys think? Yup! You know the drill, read and review por favor!!! T_T lol I hope I can update soon, maybe this week or next week, it all depends on your reviewing!


	4. My Name's Not Akina!

Here's chappie 3! And once again, I don't own anything except the oh so adorable Hotaru! So please read on or else I shall send Grimmy-kun after yew!! XD

Chapter 3

My Name's Not Akina!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikkaku looked over from his meditation to Toshirou. "Oi!"

Toshirou sighed "Nani? If this is about Akina, I don't wanna hear it."

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes "Yeah, but what if it's true! What if there's a chance she's alive?! Don't you wanna know?!"

Toshirou looked away "We were all close to Akina-chan, but she died 15 years ago, there's nothing we can do about it."

"But if there's a chance she's alive, don't you wanna…"

Yumichika walked over "Oi, Ikkaku, do you wanna spar?" Ikkaku knew that he was only trying to help out and get his mind off Akina, but it didn't really help at all.

He sighed and jumped off his rock to spar with Yumichika.

But before they could even begin, a portal opened and four arrancar stepped out.

"Well, if it isn't the shinigami! Now we won't have to search for you!" one of the arrancar sneered.

"Hey!" Toshirou, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku all stared at the black-haired girl that had jumped out from behind the arrancar. "Aw, it looks like one of you isn't here. Have you guys seen a shinigami with red hair and tattoos?"

Yumichika was the first to react "It's…you." He gasped. He shunpoed in front of Hotaru. "Akina, Renji was right! You are alive!" he then grabbed her in a bone-crunching hug.

Hotaru pushed away from the shinigami with strange-looking eyebrows "My name's Hotaru, not Akina! Who is this Akina? And why does everyone keep mistaking me for her?!"

Grimmjow pulled Hotaru next to him "Hey, get outta here." he whispered. Hotaru nodded and shunpoed in the opposite direction.

"Akina!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru finally stopped to catch her breath. _Who is Akina? Why do these shinigami keep calling me that? Maybe Aizen-sama knows more about it…_

"My, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

Hotaru looked all around "Where did that…"

"I'm down here!" Hotaru looked down to find a very tall, dark-skinned woman with golden eyes smiling at her.

She grinned "Wow, Abarai was right, you do look like Akina-chan!"

Hotaru's eyes widened "So, you know that I'm not Akina, right?"

The woman began to laugh "Of course you're not!" Hotaru inwardly breathed a sigh of relief "Akina-chan was much more pretty and graceful than you appear to be!"

Hotaru sweatdropped. At least she acknowledged that she was not this Akina person.

"So, Akina's lookalike, what exactly is your name?"

Hotaru slightly smiled "My name's Hotaru."

The woman smiled "And I'm Yoruichi. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Hotaru-chan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru sighed. She had followed Yoruichi-san back to this shop and had been sitting in this room for what seemed like an eternity. She thought about what Grimmjow and the other arrancar might be doing. She slightly blushed at the thought of Grimmjow.

She slammed her hands on the table "That's it! I can't wait here any longer, Grimmjow might need my help!"

"Well, if that's how you feel…"

Hotaru whirled around and bowed in embarrassment "Gomen, I…I didn't mean to be so rude, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi waved her hand dismissively "Don't worry about it," she smirked "You know, Akina didn't have much patience either. And who is this Grimmjow?"

Hotaru blushed "Ano…he's just a friend." she lamely whispered.

Yoruichi laughed "Doesn't sound like 'just a friend'. Sounds to me like you have a thing for the arrancar."

Hotaru's eyes widened "How did you…"

"Know that he was an arrancar? Well, you have been living with the arrancar in Hueco Mundo since you were a child, right?"

Hotaru was now more confused than ever "How do you know that about me? I've never met you until today!"

Yoruichi smiled at Hotaru, completely ignoring her question "Well, Hotaru-chan, how about a deal? If you listen to a story I want to tell you, then I'll tell you how I know all about you?"

Hotaru was skeptical, but she wanted to know how this woman knew so much about her. "Fine, but make this quick, I need to find Grimmjow."

"That's fine, after I finish my story, you can go find your lover boy." She winked at Hotaru, whose face was now turning a nice shade of dark red.

"H-He's not my…Well, what I mean is…Dammit! I don't like him like that!"

A huge grin appeared on Yoruichi's face "Ohh, really? It doesn't appear that way to me…But moving on," Hotaru was grateful for the change of topic. "Where to start…I guess, Once upon a time, there was a princess who decided to become a shinigami and join the Gotei 13. She was very beautiful and was loved by all who knew her."

Hotaru sighed "Is this as good as the story gets?"

Yoruichi chuckled "No, trust me, it gets better…Now where was I? This princess passed through the Academy in only two years and was given 4th seat in Squad 5 under Hirako Shinji..."

Suddenly, a huge flash of reiatsu passed over the building. Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Grimmjow." she gasped. She scrambled to stand up "Gomen, I have to go now!" with that, she shunpoed out of the building and began to chase after Grimmjow.

Yoruichi sighed and shook her head "She's more like you than she realizes, Akina." She smirked as she pondered the many ways things could turn out for this girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow had almost defeated Kurosaki, if it weren't for that damned female shinigami! Then, right before he had killed her, another shinigami showed up!

Grimmjow growled in frustration as the blond shinigami matched his every move.

"What's wrong, Arrancar?"

Grimmjow smirked and charged at Hirako Shinji.

Shinji sighed "Man, you're a hot head." he placed his hand on his face and a hollow mask began to form.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Shinji attacked. He kept trying to keep up as Shinji kept attacking. Finally, Grimmjow was knocked into the town as Shinji surprisingly used a perfect cero.

Shinji shunpoed in front of where Grimmjow landed, but before Shinji could deliver the final blow, he was stopped by a blur standing between him and the arrancar.

The 'blur' stood in front of Grimmjow with her arms spread. "I won't let you hurt Grimmjow!"

Shinji's eyes widened. This girl looked exactly like… "Akina?"

The girl's lavender eyes slightly widened "Again?" she sighed "Man, I wish people would get it right!" she turned to Shinji "My name is Hotaru, not Akina! Got it memorized? Ho-Ta-Ru!" she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

Shinji shook his head. She looked just like her when she did that! "I don't know what happened to ya, Akina, but I was really hopin I wouldn't…" This distraction gave Grimmjow an opportunity to strike back. He grabbed Hotaru and forced her to stand behind him so he could attack, but he was stopped by Ulquiorra grabbing his arm.

Hotaru's eyes widened. "Ulquiorra-senpai." she gasped.

"Grimmjow, we're going." A bright light surrounded Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Hotaru, taking them back to Las Noches.

Shinji stared at the place where they had just been standing moments before. He couldn't believe it …Akina was alive and the rumors had been false!

He vowed to make Aizen pay for making sweet Akina-hime forget about everything …He was going to make Aizen pay for all the hell he had put everyone through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter sucked sooooooooooo bad and was too short! D: I really think I need a beta reader, and if anyone out there wants to help me out, I would greatly appreciate it! T_T  
But anyway, the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better! So please review por favor! ^^**


	5. Feelings

Here's chappie 5! And once again, I don't own anything except the oh so adorable Hotaru! So please read on or else I shall send Grimmy-kun after yew!! XD

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had already been three days since she had last seen Grimmjow and she was getting impatient.

She sighed as she found herself once again staring at the plain white ceiling in her room, just waiting for him. A bright blush came across her face as she remembered what Yoruichi-san had said about Grimmjow.

"_Sounds to me like you have a thing for the arrancar."_

"_Your lover boy."_

Hotaru sighed. "If only that were true." A contented smile came across her features "Then I think I could die happy." She closed her eyes, picturing Grimmjow's handsome, arrogant smirk. She sighed and hugged her pillow closer to her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow hurried through the endless white halls, eager to find Hotaru. That woman that Ulquiorra had brought back for Aizen had been able to restore his arm and in the process, he had gained his rank back.

He smirked. He definitely wanted Hotaru to see him with his arm and rank back.

"Oi, what's going on, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed "None of you fuckin business, Nnoitra." he hissed.

Nnoitra smirked. "What's wrong with you? Haven't gotten laid lately?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Whatever, I just got my arm back and-"

"Oh, and you're on your way to bang your hot little subordinate in celebration!"

Something inside Grimmjow snapped at that. He pinned Nnoitra against the wall. "Don't you ever say anything about Hotaru!" he growled.

Nnoitra grinned "Why not? She's a pretty little thing. In fact, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her myself. I bet she'd be a good fu-"

"Shut the fuck up! You leave her alone, and don't you dare even think about going near her!"

Nnoitra pushed Grimmjow off him. "Why not? It's not like you want her for yourself, right?"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed to slits "Shut. Up."

"Aw, come on, I'm sure you've thought about it. She's at the age of consenting and she's got herself a nice body. Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? It's like she think you're a god or somethin! Man, if I had a subordinate half as hot as Hotaru, I'd have her screamin my name-"

Grimmjow had enough. He pulled Pantera out, intent on killing Nnoitra. "You stay the fuck away from her, you son of a bitch!"

Nnoitra grinned and brushed his shoulders off "Oh really? And what would you do if I didn't?"

"I'd fuckin castrate you!"

Nnoitra smiled his creepiest smile yet "Oh, I see, so you do want her! Does Hotaru know about this, Grimmjow?"

"Do I know about what?"

Grimmjow turned around to find Hotaru standing behind him with a puzzled look on her face. "What the fuck're you doin here, brat?!"

Hotaru sighed "I was bored, so I decided to look for you… Grimmjow, why do you have Pantera out?"

Grimmjow quickly sheathed Pantera "Don't worry about it."

Hotaru then noticed Nnoitra standing there and slightly bowed to him. "Good evening, Nnotira-san."

Nnoitra grinned. "Hotaru-hime! How've you been lately?"

Hotaru inwardly shuddered, but plastered a fake smile on her face "I'm fine, Nnoitra-san."

Nnoitra grabbed her face and brought it closer to his face "You know, you've gotten very pretty, Hotaru. How would you like to leave Grimmjow and come with me? I know I could show you how to-"

Grimmjow growled and snatched Hotaru away from Nnoitra. "Stay away from her, you sick bastard!" Hotaru hid behind Grimmjow, hoping Nnoitra would leave.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Nnoitra "If I find out you've gone after her, I'll send your ass straight to Aizen myself!"

Nnoitra hissed at that, but smirked at the apparent fear he witnessed in Hotaru's eyes.

"Don't worry, Grimmy, I'm not gonna hurt your little kitten. Take care, Hotaru-hime, and watch out cuz you never know what kind of sick freaks are lurking around the corner."

He broke out into a sadistic laugh as he turned around and stalked off.

Hotaru buried her face in Grimmjow's hakama "He scares the crap outta me."

Grimmjow sighed as he put a hand on top of her head. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm not gonna let that asshole go near ya!"

She looked back up with a bright smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. Then she frowned "Wait, how are you… Grimmjow! Your arm grew back! How, when, where, why?!"

Grimmjow smirked "Some human Aizen had Ulquiorra bring here. Apparently, she has this ability or shit, but yeah, it got my arm back."

Hotaru squealed and began looking at his newly restored arm while Grimmjow stared down at her.

'_Nnoitra's wrong. I don't want her… right? I've known her since she was three! Sure, she's hot, anyone with eyes can fuckin see that! But even if I did, she wouldn't feel that way! Yup, there's no fuckin way that anything like that would ever happen!'_

Grimmjow caught a whiff of her and his blood went south. Damn it all to hell! She smelled so good, she always did, but now it was different… it was her trademark cinnamon scent that drove Grimmjow wild inside. But why? Why now of all times?! It never had before, so why?

Hotaru's eyes widened as Grimmjow pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Grimm…jow, what-" she gasped as his grip tightened.

"You smell like cinnamon, it smells nice." Hotaru's face broke out into a bright blush.

"B-but I always use this lotion when I bathe. What's so different about it today?" she whispered.

"Dunno, but it smells so damn good."

Hotaru forgot to breathe. This was what she had wanted most of her life, ever since she had known Grimmjow, and now, it seemed like he wanted _her_ of all people. HER!

She smiled as she slowly brought her arms around Grimmjow's back. She giggled as she realized how Grimmjow towered over her tiny body.

"Aww, look Aizen! Ain't that the cutest thing you ever saw?!"

Hotaru pushed herself away from Grimmjow, her face as red as a tomato. Grimmjow looked like he would murder Aizen, but smirked as he saw Hotaru's discomfort. Gin was smiling his usual smile in response.

"A-A-Aizen-sama! G-gomen! I didn't realize-"

Aizen walked over to Hotaru, smiling. "It's fine, Hotaru. It was nothing more than a casual hug between friends, right? Why should I mind that?"

Hotaru nodded her head vigorously "H-hai! Right, Aizen-sama!"

Aizen smiled at Hotaru before turning to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, I'm hoping now since you have your rank back, that you'll be able to protect Hotaru-hime better."

Grimmjow glared at Aizen "I've been doing a fine job so far, haven't I?"

Hotaru's eyes widened at Aizen's statement "Grimmjow, you're the Sexta again?"

He grinned "Hell yeah! I got my rank back right after I put my hand through Luppi's stomach!"

"So I don't have to serve under that hermaphrodite anymore? Yayz!"

Gin couldn't control himself. He laughed and laughed until he literally fell to his knees laughing.

Aizen sighed and rolled his eyes "Gin, pick yourself up, we're leaving."

After brushing away a few tears, Gin stood up and began walking behind Aizen.

"Ano, Aizen-sama?" Aizen turned around to face Hotaru.

"Hai, what is it, Hotaru-hime?"

Hotaru started playing with her fingeres, unsure of how to voice her question "Ano, well," she turned her head to one side "do you know a woman named Akina?"

Aizen's eyes slightly widened but he retained his composure "Why do you wish to know?"

"W-well, I was just wondering because some of the shinigami keep calling me Akina, and-"

Aizen placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up "The shinigami are just trying to confuse you. There was a woman named Akina, and while you do look somewhat like her, you are Hotaru, not Akina."

"Did you know her?"

Gin's smile got bigger while Aizen tried to come up with an answer that would put an end to all of her questions.

"I knew her briefly. She served under my squad as my fourth seat, and I knew that she was a very talented, beautiful, free-spirited woman. She was loved by most everyone in Soul Society, for that matter."

Hotaru slowly nodded her head "Thank you, Aizen-sama. I'm sorry to have bothered you with this."

Aizen inwardly breathed a sigh of relief "It's not problem, Hotaru." With that, Aizen smiled once more at Hotaru, and turned around to walk off.

Grimmjow snorted "What was that all about, brat?"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes "We're back to brat again, Grimmjow? I thought-"

Grimmjow waved his hand "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Hotaru-_hime_."

"GRIMMJOW! You're just mocking me!"

He poked her forehead "Yup, and it's so fuckin funny to see your reaction!"

"Argh! Teme!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Yup! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Please review, because every review is food for the author's soul! XD **


	6. Hide and Seek and Nnoitra's Threat

**Ohayo my loyal fans! ^_^ I know I haven't been updating this fic as much as I could or should, but I've been super busy with another fic I'm working on and a bunch of school crap would only allow me to update one fic, so I'm very sorry! lol  
Anyway, I don't own anything as usual, if I did, then all the smexy guys on Bleach would be shirtless! XD On with the story now!**

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxx

Halibel slightly raised an eyebrow "Would you mind repeating what you just said, Hotaru?"

Hotaru grinned. "I was wondering if I could possibly borrow all three of your fraccion for a little while."

Halibel sighed. She knew she was going to regret asking "Why, exactly?"

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders "Well, I'm bored and I want to play a game with them."

"If you're bored, then why don't you train?" Halibel was met with silence.

"...Cause you know that I'm weak and can't do anything at all! Don't ya think that if I could train that I would?! You know Aizen-sama says that I might injure myself or some kind of bull like that."

Halibel smirked under her collar as she witnessed Hotaru pouting. But she knew that it was true. Aizen-sama demanded that no one, under any circumstance was to allow Hotaru to train in any form whatsoever.

She sighed. "If I allow them to 'play' with you, you must promise me that you will not injure yourself."

Hotaru squealed in delight as she threw her arms around Halibel. "Thank you thank you thank you!!! I promise I'll be super careful, and I won't let anything happen to them! Thank you, Halibel!"

Halibel smiled as she wrapped an arm around Hotaru's smaller frame. "Just make sure you don't incur Barragan's wrath like you did last time."

Hotaru giggled. "I'll try not to, but you know…"

"No, Hotaru. Don't even think about it."

Hotaru waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm gonna go now and find them! Bye, Halibel!" And with that, Hotaru ran down the hall in order to find the fraccion.

Halibel sighed as she watched Hotaru. She had no idea why she had such a strong bond with the girl, but ever since Hotaru had been brought to Las Noches, it seemed that she had been fiercely protective of her.

Halibel then turned around to walk in the other direction. She only prayed that Hotaru and her fraccion would try to stay out of trouble, but she knew that somehow trouble would find them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You wanna do what?" Hotaru sighed as she listened to Mira Rose complain about her choice of activity.

"Aw, come on! It's just hide and seek, it's not that bad!"

Mira Rose turned her nose up "It's a kid's game! Stupid."

Apache rolled her eyes "Ya know, you didn't say that last week when we played it…"

Mira Rose glared daggers at Apache "Shut up!" she hissed.

Hotaru and Sun Sun shrugged their shoulders. It was always like this. Hotaru would decide what they would do, Mira Rose would complain, and then Apache would say something to make Mira Rose pissed off as hell.

Hotaru wondered if she should have found someone else to play with, but then brightened as she saw the familiar face of her friend Tesla. "Hey, Tesla-kun!"

Tesla looked over, and slightly blushed as he waved back at Hotaru. Apache, Sun Sun and Mira Rose rolled their eyes at the way Tesla acted around Hotaru. It was painfully obvious that the poor guy had a slight crush on her, but sweet, naïve Hotaru was oblivious to his apparent feelings.

He walked over, the blush still on his face. "Um, H-hello, Hotaru-hime. Have any of you seen Nnoitra-sama?"

They all inwardly groaned when they heard Tesla ask about Nnoitra. Tesla was really sweet nice guy, but he was a frickin moron for faithfully following Nnoitra.

Hotaru shook her head. "No, I haven't. You know, Tesla, you always seem so flushed. Why don't you ever get that looked at?"

Tesla became very embarrassed now. "Well, I, um…I-it's complicated, Hotaru." he mumbled.

"Whatever. Hey, why don't you play a game with us? It'll be awesome fun!"

Tesla smiled at Hotaru. "I'm afraid I can't join you in your game, I really need to find Nnoitra-sama."

"HOTARU!!!!!"

Hotaru winced. She could recognize that shriek anywhere… "Lilinette, you don't have to yell."

The green-haired girl grinned as she glomped Hotaru thouroughly. "I know, but Stark was busy and he told me to find you, but I couldn't find you…until now!"

Hotaru sighed as she attempted to pry Lilinette off of her. "Actually, we were about to play a game, do you wanna play, Lilinette?"

Lilinette squeezed harder "Yeah! What're we playing?! Is it fun? Well, it usually is fun whenever Hotaru comes up with something! So, I guess that Apa-chan, Mira-chan, and Sun-chan are gonna play! Ooh, is Tesla-chan gonna play too? He should, it would be fun if all the fraccion played together!"

"Lilinette!" everyone cried out. She stopped and looked up at everyone.

"What? Did I say something?"

They all deadpanned until Hotaru finally spoke up. "Nevermind, Lilinette."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru ran through the pristine, white halls, looking for some place to hide.

"Hotaru! Where are you?" Lilinette sang out. "Come on, you know I'm gonna end up finding you, Hotaru!"

Hotaru growled, knowing that Lilinette was probably going to find her since she had already found Mira Rose, Apache, and Sun Sun. However, Hotaru's luck happened to change she saw a door on one side of the hallway.

She quickly opened the door and slid inside the room. She put her ear against the door, waiting to see when Lilinette passed by.

"HOTARU!!! Where did you go?!"

Finally, Hotaru heard Lilinette walk by the room and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um, w-who are you?"

Hotaru turned around and saw a girl about her age with long, copper-colored hair wearing a white arrancar's uniform.

Hotaru smiled at her. "Sorry, I didn't realize this was someone's room. I'm Hotaru, and you are…Hey, are you a new arrancar? I've never seen you around here before."

The girl's eyes widened. "My name is Orihime, and I'm not an arrancar… I'm only here to serve under Aizen-sama."

Hotaru scratched her head in confusion. "Why would you be here serving under Aizen-sama?" she then clapped her hands and smiled. "Oh, you must have some kind of special ability, right? So, what is it? What kind of powers do you have?"

Orihime blinked. This girl was certainly strange… "Um, well, I don't know exactly how to put it…I have the ability to make things as they once were…"

Hotaru's eyes widened. "Wait, if you can make things…So, were you the one who restored Grimmjow's arm?"

Orihime slowly nodded her head "H-hai, I did."

Hotaru smiled brightly at her "Thank you so much for restoring his arm! You are amazing! I can see now why Aizen-sama wanted you to serve under him! Have I told you thank you yet? Well, thank you!"

Orihime's eyes widened as Hotaru continued to thank her. Who or what exactly was she? She didn't seem like any of the other arrancar she had met so far…Wait, was she even an arrancar?

"Orihime-chan, is something wrong?"

Orihime came out of her thoughts and quickly shook her head. "So are you an arrancar, H-Hotaru?"

Hotaru giggled and shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm human. At least, the living world is where they found me."

"R-really? They just brought you here for no reason?"

"Yeah! So, Orihime-chan, why…" Hotaru stopped as she heard the door open. Her eyes widened.

"Ulquiorra-senpai." she whispered.

Ulquiorra looked from Orihime to Hotaru. "Hotaru, why are you here? I don't believe you were given permission to be in Orihime's room, were you?"

Hotaru looked at Ulquiorra and slowly shook her head. "G-gomen, Ulquiorra-senpai. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be in here."

Orihime quickly spoke up "She wasn't bothering me, Ulquiorra! I don't mind if she stays!"

Ulquiorra looked briefly at Orihime before ignoring her and turning his attention once more to Hotaru. "You are not to come inside this room again unless you are given permission by Aizen-sama, do you understand?"

Hotaru nodded her head slowly and began to walk out the room. She cast a sympathetic glance to Orihime before mouthing 'I'll be back.' and leaving the room.

Hotaru sighed once she was outside.

"Ya know, I never figured I would catch you down here, _Hime-chan_."

Hotaru's eyes widened in a mixture of confusion and fear. "N-Nnoitra, w-what…"

Nnoitra grabbed her wrist and leered into her face. "Now, what is Grimmjow's _hime_ doing all the way down here without anyone her big, bad kitty cat to protect her from all the sick freaks?"

Hotaru tried to pry her wrist out of Nnoitra's vice-like grip, but to no avail. Nnoitra grabbed her other wrist in response.

"Ya seem so quiet today, I bet if I got ya back to my room I could get ya to open your mouth."

Hotaru began to whimper "Please, Nnoitra-san! Let me go!"

'_Hotaru, get out of there.'_

Hotaru looked around. That didn't sound like Nnoitra's creepy voice. Who was that?

Nnoitra leaned down and sniffed at Hotaru. "Why should Grimmjow keep such a nice thing to himself? Ya know, you should be honored that an Espada of my rank would want a weak little human like yourself! You should be grateful that you're so pretty."

She narrowed her eyes "Grimmjow will kill you once he finds out! You won't get away with this!"

Nnoitra laughed in her face. "Ha! You actually think that the Sexta would actually care whether or not I fuck a hole in ya or not? Who the fuck do you think ya are?!"

He tightened his grip on her painfully until she heard a sickening popping sound. She cried out in pain as the tears ran down her face.

All of a sudden, the door to Orihime's room began to slowly open. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Ya got lucky today, but just wait til I find ya alone again!" he hissed.

As soon as he let go, Hotaru ran as fast as she could. She kept running until she found herself in front of Szayel's door. She began to knock furiously on the door until she heard Szayel grumbling.

"Yammy, if that's you, then for the last time, I will not help you put a stink bomb in…" His eyes widened as he opened the door and found Hotaru on the other side.

"Hotaru, what…" Hotaru flung herself at him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Szayel-san!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Szayel's eyes narrowed in anger as he finished bandaging Hotaru's wrists. She had just finished telling him what Nnoitra had attempted to do, and he was less than pleased with the Cinco Espada.

"S-Szayel," she croaked out "What a-am I going to do? I can't be around G-Grimmjow all the time, but I don't want to get raped!"

Szayel sighed as he began to rub her back in a soothing manner. "You have to tell him. If you don't then I'll be forced to tell Aizen-sama."

Hotaru's eyes widened "You can't! I…You can't tell anyone!"

She placed her head on the palms of her hands and moaned at her new predicament. Why did this always have to happen to her? "What am I going to do?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow glared at the white ceiling as he lay on his bed, searching for an answer to how he felt about Hotaru.

Ever since Nnoitra had brought it up, it seemed like that was all he could think about. Her gorgeous smile, the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited about something, her porcelain-looking skin, the way she said his name…

He closed his eyes and began to picture her saying his name in a totally different fashion than what he was used to her saying. Her gasping for breath, having a fucking hot face when she was…

His eyes shot open as he sat straight up. He was not having these kinds of thoughts about her! No fucking way!

And yet, he couldn't deny that he held some kind of desire for her.

He shook his head. Damn it all to the fucking pits of hell! He didn't know what to do!

'_Do I want her or not?'_

He got up and decided to find Hotaru to figure out the answer to that. As he neared Szayel's room however, he heard sobbing sounds and Hotaru's sweet voice on the other side of it.

He growled at the thought of Hotaru in pain and kicked Szayel's door down.

Szayel glowered at Grimmjow "Why am I not surprised that it's your fault that I'll have to get yet another door?"

Grimmjow snarled "Fuck off!" With two steps he was in front of Hotaru and gently picked her up in his arms. "What the hell happened to her?!"

"Apparently Nnoitra caught her outside the human girl's room and almost forced himself upon her. If it weren't for Ulquiorra coming out of the girl's room, then Hotaru might have been…"

Grimmjow growled in pure anger and hatred for Nnoitra. How dare he?! How dare Nnoitra touch something that was his?!

"G-Grimm…" he looked down at Hotaru, who was now crying fresh tears. "You don't hate me now, do you?"

He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. He opened them once again and stared down at her. "You actually think I'm fuckin mad at you? Fuck no! I'm mad at that bastard Nnoitra."

He turned to Szayel "You tell that bastard that his ass is mine!" he growled.

Szayel nodded his head and watched as Grimmjow took Hotaru out of his room. He sighed. What was he supposed to do now? Sure he and Nnoitra had been partners at one point in order to rid themselves of Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but Nnoitra had gone too far this time.

"Aizen-sama is not going to be pleased when he hears this."

Xxxxxxxxxx

**So, Nnoitra almost kidnapped Hotaru, Grimmjow is pissed, and Szayel is contemplating…All I can say is uh-oh O.o And how about that mysterious voice Hotaru heard? We'll find out next time, now won't we!**

**Yup, I think this was probably the crappiest chapter I have put up yet! T_T But I'm afraid that's all you guys are gonna be getting for awhile. I'm gonna be leaving for Mexico on my senior trip Monday, so I'm afraid that you will get no updates out of me for at least another week. However, reviews are very much appreciated as always! XD So, please review, but no flames if you think the chapter was crappy! Luv ya guys! **

**-cheeky half-demon**


	7. Grimmjow's Plan!

**Ohayo my loyal fans! ^_^ I just got back from my trip and it was soooooooooo awesome! XD **

**Well, I don't own anything, but there's an awesome pic a friend of mine drew about Grimmjow and Hotaru that I'm gonna put on my profile here! It's soooooooooooooooo kawaii! Anyway, please read this next chappie in my epic tale! XD**

Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxx

Szayel sighed as he walked down the long white hallways, contemplating on whether or not to tell Aizen of what Nnoitra had almost done. He knew that if Aizen found out that Nnoitra had attempted to rape Hotaru, then Nnoitra would most certainly be punished. But if Nnoitra found out that Szayel had told Aizen, then he might just tell Aizen who helped him to get rid of Neliel.

As he stood outside the large doors that led to Aizen's chambers, he changed his mind. He cursed himself for being such a coward and prayed that Grimmjow could indeed keep Hotaru safe from Nnoitra's clutches.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"G-Grimmjow…where are we going?" Hotaru asked as she followed Grimmjow.

"To your room." Grimmjow answered as if it was the obvious answer.

Hotaru blinked. "But why?"

"Do ya really think I'm gonna sit back and give Nnoitra another chance to get ya?" he growled.

Hotaru slightly blushed. _'Is he really that concerned about me? Argh! Stop it! He just doesn't want Aizen-sama to take his rank away again!'_

There was one thing she didn't understand though. "Why are you taking me to my room?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in annoyance. Damn, these questions were getting annoying!

"So ya can pack your shit up."

Hotaru stopped walking, making Grimmjow turn around as well. "Why am I going to pack? Where am I going?"

Grimmjow sighed. Here goes nothing, just hope she doesn't get pissed. "You're moving into my room with me."

Her entire face turned bright red. "What?! There is no way I am moving into your room! Do you actually think we can share a single bathroom? And where the hell am I supposed to sleep?! Your couch sucks!"

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, I guess you can share the bed with me. It's big enough for both of us."

Hotaru nearly fell over as he said that. She turned around to walk away. "I'll just take my chances with Nnoitra." she mumbled as she quietly tried to escape Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he silently picked Hotaru up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Seriously, you can't make me move in with you! Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, you put me down now! I mean it! Right now!"

Grimmjow sighed as she continued to kick and scream on top of his shoulder.

'_What the fuck am I gettin myself into?'_

Xxxxxxxxxx

_A few minutes later_

"If you're going to force me into this, can you at least stay out of my drawers?" Hotaru muttered.

Grimmjow smirked as he continued to rummage through her many drawers. "Why? What've you got to hide?" he ignored her ranting and screaming until… "Oi, what's this?" He pulled a book out of one of the drawers.

Hotaru paled. She couldn't let him look at that! "Put that back right now! That's one of my-"

"In the Arms of Her Master? What the fuck? I didn't think you read this kind of shit!" he broke out into a infuriating laugh. "Where did ya get this, from fox man?"

Hotaru's vibrant blush told him that she had really gotten it from Ichimaru Gin.

"Give it back!" She tried to snatch it from him, but he held it above her head, making her jump for it. "Come on, Grimmjow!"

After a few minutes of the torture, she finally managed to knock the book out of his hand and threw herself on top of it so he couldn't grab it.

He shook his head. "Finish packing, brat. I swear, all that fuss over a stupid book."

She gave him the mother of all death glares. "Shut. Up."

Awhile later, Grimmjow watched as Hotaru inspected his spacious room.

"Well, at least it's clean."

Grimmjow glared down at her. "Che, you should be grateful that it is clean for once!"

She giggled before throwing her bags down and jumping on his bed. "Relax! Aizen-sama always has one of the numeros clean my room every week too!"

"Hey! Don't just leave your shit on my floor for me to pick up!"

She stuck her tongue at Grimmjow. "Since when do you care about that kind of stuff? Get over it! It was your idea to move me in here after all."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Pick your fuckin bag up now!"

Hotaru sighed as she leaned back into his bed and gave him an innocent look. "Can I do it in a minute? I'm really tired!" she whined.

If Grimmjow weren't so pissed at this moment, he probably would have thought the sight of Hotaru laying on his bed looking like that was a huge turn-on.

He grunted before picking up one of the bags. "Holy fuck! What the hell did you pack?!"

She glared at him. "All the stuff I need, baka! …What are you doing?! Get out of my stuff!"

Grimmjow ignored her as he unzipped her bag. "I just wanna see what weighs like a…You have more of those books?!"

"Grimmjow!!!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, after some more arguing between the two of them, Hotaru finally fell asleep on Grimmjow's bed. Grimmjow sighed as he watched Hotaru sleeping, and lay down next to her.

"Ya know, you have no idea how much I fuckin worry about you, Hotaru."

He brushed a strand of soft, ebony hair out of her face and left his hand on the side of her face.

He couldn't deny it anymore, not to Nnoitra, himself or anyone. He wanted her. He had no idea how it had come to this, but he felt the desire there every time he saw her.

"I fuckin swear that you're gonna be mine soon enough. I'm not gonna let anyone else have ya!" He smirked as he watched her sleeping face, and soon sleep came to him as well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Hotaru smiled at the beauty inside her dream. She was sitting in a green field with an abundance of flowers, and she only wished her dream wouldn't end._

_Suddenly, the bright sun disappeared and her world was covered in darkness. Instead, the only thing that was visible to her was a pure white lake that looked frozen._

"_What is this?" she whispered._

_She heard a light laughter and whirled around. "You really don't know where you are?"_

_Hotaru's eyes widened as she recognized the voice that she had heard earlier when Nnoitra had been harassing her._

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" The lovely voice continued to laugh._

"_I can't show myself until you're willing to accept the truth, Hotaru."_

"_The truth? What do you mean?!"_

"_Until you're willing, I can't say anymore…Farewell, for now!"_

_Hotaru ran in the direction she thought it was coming from. "Wait! Please, who are you?"_

xxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru moaned as she slowly opened one eye. Her face however, became quite flushed as she realized that Grimmjow's sleeping face was right in front of her own. She blushed harder as she realized that during the night, he had inadvertently thrown his arm over her smaller body, and now she was pressed up against his body.

Oh boy, this was gonna be interesting… "Um, G-Grimmjow, wake up." she whispered.

His only response was to grunt and tighten his grip on her.

Her eyes widened. "GRIMMJOW!"

His eyes snapped open as he threw Hotaru off the bed and sat up. "Man, what the… Oi, brat, why the fuck're you on the floor?"

Hotaru glared daggers at him, mentally cursing his stupidity. "Shut. Up."

xxxxxxxxxx

Soon after they had woken up, one of the lesser arrancar came to Grimmjow's room and informed Grimmjow and Hotaru that Aizen had called a meeting requiring all Espada to meet, so now Hotaru walked next to Grimmjow in silence.

Grimmjow looked down and noticed that Hotaru seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. He grinned. She kinda looked cute when she was thinking.

"Oi, brat." She looked up at him. "I want ya to stay with Halibel's girls until this damned meeting is over."

Hotaru sighed before nodding her head. But there was something else she wanted to ask. "Um, Grimm?"

"What?"

She began to fidget before turning her head away from him. "I was wondering… nevermind. Forget it." She smiled up at him and began to walk ahead of him.

Grimmjow grabbed her arm and turned her to face him once again. Hotaru's eyes slightly widened.

"Grimmjow?" she whispered.

He stared down into her face, as if searching for something. "Hotaru, what do you think of me as?"

"W-WHAT?! I-I…" She madly shook her head. "That doesn't matter! Why are you even worried about something stupid like that?!"

He smirked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I wonder who it is at night you dream of when yer asleep, who it is that puts a smile on your face…"

Hotaru couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? Wait, was she even breathing? Ack! She wasn't breathing! Breathe, just breathe!

She averted her eyes away from his gaze as her heart hammered in her chest. Finally, Grimmjow let her go and began to walk away. "Go find them now," He turned around and smirked at her. "We'll pick this up later."

She stopped and stared after his back. Did he really just say that to her? If he did, then did hell just freeze over?!

With the blush still apparent on her face, she slowly began to walk down the hall to find Mira Rose, Apache, and Sun Sun like Grimmjow had told her.

'_I wonder what he meant by that… He couldn't possibly want me?! But then why would he sound so… damn sexy when he was talking to me? Oh wait, he always sounds hot.'_

She had been so lost in her deliriously happy thoughts, she didn't even realize that someone was…

"OOMPH!" Hotaru looked up at Stark, not even caring that she had a stupid smile on her face.

Stark's eyebrow cocked up. "What's with the weird look, Hotaru?"

She giggled. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." With that, Hotaru walked away and Stark was left thinking.

'_What the bloody hell is with that girl?'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Aizen slightly frowned as he watched the exchange made between Grimmjow and Hotaru. This was not something he had wished to happen. Oh well, he would just have to nip this little problem in the bud, and he knew that it would be no problem to do so.

"Ya know, she looks just like Akina-hime when she blushes."

Aizen turned around in his seat and slicked his hair back in its usual fashion. "Gin, are you and Kaname ready for the meeting?"

Gin's grin grew bigger. "So ya think so too! What'cha think about the idea of lil Hotaru and the big, scary Grimm-kitty havin-"

Aizen's eyes narrowed. He did not, under any circumstance, want to think of Grimmjow having any kind of relations with Hotaru-hime. Why must Gin always try to test the limits of his patience?

"Gin."

He got the picture and shut up quickly. Talking about Akina had always been a taboo subject, but Gin just couldn't resist pushing Aizen's buttons every once in a while. He smirked and followed Aizen and Tousen out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Yup, Aizen's not too happy with Grimmjow and Hotaru's slightly developing relationship! XD I am sooo happy that so many people like my fic this much! T_T Bless you all with lots of candy and gummi bears! XD**

**I had originally planned on updating Monday, but a lot of drama happened with my family and I was only able to update one fic. And then I couldn't update yesterday cuz it was my mom's birthday and she was depressed. So, I took my money and I got her an iPod Nano! She cried cuz she was happy! XD**

**So anyway, you know the drill! Read and review, but no flames please, it will make Gin happy if you do! ^_^ **


	8. Be OK

**Ohayo my loyal fans! ^_^ I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm soooo sorry about that! I have had the worst writer's block ever!!! T_T But here is a new chapter just for your enjoyment even though a lot of it is filler! **

**The song that inspired alot of this chapter was Be OK by Ingrid Michaelson. **

**I don't own anything as usual, now on with the chappie! (and not the bunny XD) **

Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxx

The Espada watched as Aizen, Gin and Tousen walked into the room. Aizen looked around before his gaze settled on Grimmjow.

A sinister smirk appeared on his visage. "Let's have some tea before we begin."

All of the other Espada could feel the tension as Aizen very plainly stared at Grimmjow. They all wondered what the hell he had done this time to piss Aizen off…

"Has everyone had some tea? Good, then let's begin, shall we?"

Grimmjow didn't like the way Aizen was staring at him. It was almost as if he was challenging him…but to what?

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Aizen. That guy pissed him off even more than that damned shinigami! But he smirked as he began to think about getting back to Hotaru. He couldn't wait to see what her lips tasted like, how she responded when…

"What are your thoughts on this, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Aizen.

Nnoitra was grinning even more than usual and Ulquiorra sighed in frustration.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. You're in charge, what do my thoughts really matter?"

Aizen nodded. "You're absolutely right, Grimmjow. Now, moving on…" All of a sudden, Grimmjow couldn't get Hotaru's dazzling smile out of his mind.

'_Damn, brat. I can't stop thinkin about ya…'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Hirako Shinji sighed as he stalked into the warehouse along with the other Vizards, feeling as though he had betrayed Akina by letting her go with the arrancar.

He grinned at the feeling of a pair of familiar arms wrapping around his waist.

"What's wrong, Shinji?" The soft, delicate voice asked. "Hard day today?"

Shinji chuckled as he spun around and tilted the brown-haired woman's face up, staring into gray clouded eyes. "Ya have no idea, Hoshi-koi. No idea at all."

Hoshi furiously blushed upon hearing that. "Sh-Shinji! What have I told you about calling me koi in front of others?! You never listen, do you baka! You just wait until-"

She was cut off by Shinji pulling her into his arms and resting his head atop hers.

"Hoshiko," he whispered. "I saw Akina today."

The girl pushed away from him and blinked her sightless eyes, not quite understanding what she was just told. How was it possible that Akina was alive? They had heard she died fifteen years ago!

"…But Shinji, how? Why?"

He sighed before kissing her forehead. "I know it sounds impossible, but I saw 'er myself today when I saved Kurosaki from an arrancar."

Hoshiko shook her head. It couldn't be possible! But Shinji would never lie to her like that, he knew that Akina had been her best friend. But still…if she was alive, then…

Hoshiko pushed away from Shinji and attempted to shunpo out of the warehouse, only to feel her wrist be grabbed by Love.

"Hoshi-chan," he murmured. "We all know how close you and Akina were, but it's dangerous for us to let you go anywhere by yourself." The others murmured their agreement to this.

"Yeah, maybe if ya hadn't gone and gotten blind, then maybe you'd be able to go out and do what'cha wanted!" Shinji glared at Hiyori. Damn her for saying things like that!

Hoshiko turned her head so they wouldn't see her pathetic attempt to hide her tears.

"Fine!" she snapped in anger. "Have it your way! Just keep the poor, pitiful blind woman stuck in this damned warehouse for all eternity just so she doesn't hurt herself!" She snatched her wrist out of Love's grasp before stomping off. "I'm going to our room Shinji!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru sighed as she waited outside the room. Damn, Aizen-sama's meetings were always soooooo long!

Sure, she had tried to find Halibel-san's fraccion, but she didn't have the patience to do so. She just wanted to know what the hell Grimmjow had meant by his actions from earlier! She had to make sure he wasn't just screwing with her head and only leading her on. She refused to be used by someone she truly cared about.

'_Ne, Hotaru-hime… Is it just me or do I get the feeling that you might actually love this arrancar?'_

Hotaru's eyes widened as she whipped her head around again. There it was!

"Where are you?" she whispered. "Show yourself!" And yet, no one ever showed up. Ever since her encounter with Nnoitra, she kept hearing that voice every so often, but what did it all mean?! Was she going crazy?

She heard the voice chuckle. _'No, Hotaru. You aren't losing your mind. Please listen to me-"_

Hotaru backed up against a wall and shook her head over and over, hoping this voice would cease talking to her. She wasn't crazy, she wasn't and she didn't need this nonexistent person to tell her that! "No, you aren't real. Just leave me alone!"

'…_As you wish, Hotaru-hime. But I shall only be silent for so long. Remember that.'_

Hotaru slowly slid down against the wall. "What the hell was that? …Who was that?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as Aizen went on and on about absolutely nothing of importance to him.

'_Damn, just hurry up will ya?' _was all that was going through Grimmjow's mind…other than Hotaru.

"And before we finish up today's meeting, there's something I'd like for all of you to understand."

Every single body gathered at the table stared at Aizen with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"I'm sure you all have noticed how Hotaru-chan has become a lovely young woman over the last thirteen years, but I assure you, none of you are even close to being worthy of her attentions."

At that, Grimmjow's head snapped up. What the fuck did that ass just say?!

Aizen leaned his face against his hand and smirked before continuing. "I suppose it is time that you all know that I am naming Hotaru is to be my heir and take over ruling Hueco Mundo should something happen to me; and I will not be having any of you placing your dirty hands on her in any way. Is that understood?"

Grimmjow gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white and the table started cracking. Nnoitra glared at Aizen, also very pissed that now he couldn't get to Hotaru unless he wanted to die by Aizen's hand.

Szayel breathed a silent sigh of relief. Now he felt safer knowing that Aizen would indeed punish anyone who tried to hurt Hotaru-hime.

"Damn you, Aizen…" Grimmjow growled lowly so no one would hear. "So how the fuck am I supposed to protect her if I can't be around her?" He demanded as he stood up glaring at Aizen.

"I never said you couldn't be around her, Grimmjow." Aizen answered matter of factly. "She will need protection from Soul Society in the upcoming war, so of course I'm expecting you to keep her safe. What I meant was that you are not allowed to touch her inappropriately in any manner whatsoever."

Nnoitra raised his hand before stupidly asking "So we can't fuck 'er?"

Silence ensued around the room, everyone eager to see what Aizen's reaction would be to that. However, Aizen only raised an eyebrow and slightly frowned.

"I believe that's what I just said, Nnoitra. However, it upsets me that you would even think those kinds of things about the future queen of Las Noches."

All of a sudden, Aizen's reiatsu increased, directed at Nnoitra. He began gasping for breath as he fell face first onto the floor.

"Aa-ah! A-Aizen!" After a few minutes of watching Nnoitra struggle to breathe, Aizen lessened his reiatsu.

"And let that be a lesson to all of you. You know now that you are not to go near our future queen with any ill intentions or else I will not be gracious or merciful. Do I make myself clear?"

There was no doubt in anyone's minds as they nodded their heads and said "Hai, Aizen-sama," in a chorus around the table.

Aizen stood. "Good, I shall take my leave then. We'll meet again tomorrow afternoon."

xxxxxxxxxx

"_Ne, Hirako-taicho!" Shinji turned around to find his bubbly fourth seat Omori Akina waving at him and dragging some poor girl behind her._

"_Akina! There's really no need to-"_

"_Mah mah! It's no trouble at all! Hirako-taicho won't mind at all, so just shut up and meet your future taicho, Hoshi-chan!"_

_Shinji rolled his eyes and yawned. "Nande? Wha'cha want, Akina-chan? I'm very busy doing taicho duties so ya better make it fast!"_

_Akina frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Hiyori kicking your ass everyday constituted as 'taicho duties'!"_

_The raven-haired beauty ignored the glare she was receiving from her taicho at that moment. "Well, forget about your duties for a minute and meet your future squad member!"_

"_Ne! Akina-chan! You shouldn't be so forward with your taicho! And it's not decided if I'll be in this squad or not!" the brown-haired girl behind her hissed. Shinji immediately noticed her brilliant blue eyes and how well they went with her shining brown hair and lovely face._

_With a grin, he sidled up to her and extended his hand. "Gomen for my rudeness, but I had no idea that Akina-baka here had such lovely friends like yerself." Akina gagged while this new face smiled at Shinji._

"_I'm fine, Hirako-taicho. Really! I didn't mean for Akina to be so rude though."_

_Shinji merely waved his hand as if to wave off his fourth seat's behavior. "No worries, Akina does this kind of annoyin' crap all th' time."_

"_ANNOYING?! YOU BASTARD!"_

_Shinji ignored the ranting and screams of Akina as he focused his entire attention on this one girl._

"_I know I'm prob'ly bein' a bit rude, but did I hear that ya were transferrin' to the fifth squad by any chance?"_

_Hoshiko blushed furiously. "H-Hai, Hirako-taicho. That's w-what I've been hoping, but n-nothing's final yet."_

_He grinned even bigger and winked down at Hoshiko. "Consider it done," he announced._

_Akina stopped yelling at her taicho long enough to squeal with joy and wrap her arms around the shocked Hoshiko._

"_Isn't this great, Hoshi-chan?! Now we can be together every day now!" she turned to Shinji and smiled, her violet eyes shimmering with happiness. "Thank you so much taicho! I promise you won't regret having Hoshiko in our squad!"_

_Shinji nodded, but kept his brown eyes locked with Hoshiko's lovely blue ones. "So yer name is Hoshiko, huh?"_

_Hoshiko nodded, still blushing. "Hai Hirako-taicho, my name is Omori Hoshiko."_

xxxxxxxxxx

Hoshiko stared out at the night sky even though she couldn't actually see anything. Tears began to fall down her face as she remembered everything about Akina that she could.

"Damn you Aizen!" she hissed. "Damn you to the lowest pits of hell!" She couldn't sit around and wait for Akina to show up randomly again! If Shinji was right and that was Akina, she had to make sure that Akina was brought back to them!

She slowly opened the window to hers and Shinji's bedroom and grabbed her cane. "Gomen, Shinji…but I have to find her, even if it kills me."

Hoshiko jumped out of the warehouse and gracefully landed on the ground.

"Ya know Hoshi-koi, if ya really wanta talk ta someone who'll help, ya might wanta talk ta Kisuke."

Hoshiko whirled around. "Shinji! I-I…" her gaze shifted to the ground. "Gomen Shinji, but I have to find her!"

Shinji said nothing, merely grabbing her wrists and pulling her into the circle of his embrace.

"Hoshi-koi," he murmured. "How long do I hafta tell ya that I ain't gonna let ya get hurt again? I dunno what I'd do if somethin' happened to ya again!" he furiously hissed. "But if yer serious about gettin' Akina back, then we'll go to Kisuke's together, got it?"

Hoshiko smiled before she stood on the top of her toes and placed a gentle kiss against Shinji's lips. "Thank you, Shin-koi," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru sighed as she continued to stare at the door. Maybe if she stared hard enough it would open…

Okay, maybe not. But maybe with mind control…

'_Open. Open. Open. Open. Damn you open!'_

And within a few moments after her thoughts, the door slowly opened and Hotaru's eyes widened. "Holy shit! It actually worked!"

"What worked, Hotaru?" Hotaru stopped. Well crap, she didn't expect Aizen to be the first one out.

"G-gomen, Aizen-sama! I-I didn't mean-" Aizen said nothing, merely placed a hand on top of her head and smirked.

"Don't be so nervous, Hotaru." Hotaru slowly nodded her head and watched as Aizen began to walk down the long white hallway with Gin and Tousen following closely behind.

She smiled as Grimmjow slowly stalked out of the room. "Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly. "Oi, brat! I thought I told ya to go find Halibel's girls!"

Hotaru giggled. "I got bored with that, so I just waited for you! Now where were we earlier when we were interrupted?" she softly whispered as she sauntered up to Grimmjow and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'_Please,' she thought. 'Please don't let him be leading me on.'_

"Hm, Grimmjow? I thought we were gonna pick up where you left off…or maybe you've decided that you're not man enough to do so. Well, what are you going to do, Grimmjow?"

Yeah, what _was_ Grimmjow going to do now?

"…Hotaru. I need to tell ya something."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Eep! What is Grimmy-cat going to tell Hotaru!? The suspense is killing me! XD Hey guys! Again, I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken me this long to update! Gomen! T_T But hopefully my writer's block is gone and I'll be able to update more often now! **

**Oh and what did you all think of my new OC Hoshiko? I liked writing her to be honest! **

**As usual no flames and all reviews are soooooooooooo appreciated even though I wouldn't blame you all if you gave up on me! T_T Seriously, please update! lol Gin will lurva ya forever if you do!!!**


	9. Chosen

**Ohayo my loyal fans! ^_^ I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! And now I have more inspiration more than ever! T_T Thank you all so much for stickin with this fic! **

**I don't own anything as usual, now on with the chappie! (and not the bunny XD) **

Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxx

Hotaru looked quizzically up at the arrancar who held her heart in his hand and didn't even realize it.

"What is it, Grimmjow?" she asked as she took a step back. "What's holding you back?"

Grimmjow didn't have the heart to tell her that Aizen forbade him from being with her. But he still tried.

"Listen, Hotaru…I don't know exactly how to say this…" Hotaru's worst fears were realized in that instant. The moment he said those words: '_I don't know how to say this'_.

She turned away from Grimmjow. "I see. So you thought about what happened earlier today as well I assume. And now you've decided I'm not worth your time anymore."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. What was she saying? "No! Damn it brat, you don't get it!"Hotaru whirled around, tears streaming down her delicate face.

"I get it alright, Jeagerjacques! You don't want me anymore! You heartless, hollow ass!"She reared away from him and shunpoed out of the hallway.

"Hotaru! Wait brat!" But his words were in vain as she was already gone. With a snarl, he turned around and punched a hole through the wall screaming in anguish.

Hotaru had shunpoed back to the room she was currently sharing with Grimmjow and locked the door behind her. She looked around, tears blurring her vision, but she could make out the bed and threw herself onto it.

"Why?" she sobbed. "What's wrong with me?" This was the only thing going through her mind at that time. Was she really that undesirable?

She weakly smiled as she remembered her childhood, the day everything changed and she had realized her first feelings for Grimmjow Jeagerjacques…

xxxxxxxxxx

_Hotaru narrowed her five-year old eyes at Grimmjow's sleeping form against a white column, a slight blush on her face. She could do this, right? After all, Szayel-san had said it was a sign of affection to kiss someone you cared about._

_Szayel had explained to her after she had witnessed Cirucci making out with Ilforte in the hallway, that kissing was something done to show your devotion for someone who was important to you._

_And she was devoted to Grimmjow-sama! She had always thought him to be brash and impatient, but she had always respected him ever since he had rescued her! Today, she would prove that devotion to him…so why was she so nervous about it? _

_It's not like kissing is a bad thing to do…right?_

_Hotaru shook her head as she took a step forward and stood right in front of him. She giggled as she listened to his slight snoring and smiled as she stared at him._

_Grimmjow Jeagerjacques…_

_She slowly leaned her head forward to his sleeping face, closing her eyes as she leaned forward. She stopped as she felt his breath upon her face. Her blush deepened as she forced herself to continue leaning her head closer and closer to his until…_

_Hotaru's tiny lips finally connected with Grimmjow's. She stayed there connected to Grimmjow for a minute, for some strange reason enjoying it, until she heard him slightly moan. _

_Hotaru finally pulled back, her childish face now a flaming red, a content smile now across her features._

"_Grimmjow…sama." she whispered. "Gomen, I just wanted you to know of my devotion to you…" With that, she quickly shunpoed away from the column where Grimmjow was still resting, unaware that he had just been kissed by the five-year-old girl._

'_I'll never tell him. Never!' she thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about it. Hotaru then decided…_

"_I wouldn't mind it if I got to kiss him again, I think."_

xxxxxxxxxx

Tears rolled down Hotaru's face as she buried her face into one of the pillows on Grimmjow's bed.

Why had she done this to herself? Why had she decided to curse herself by falling in love with Grimmjow?!

"…Because I'm an idiot." She shook her head and inhaled the pillow's scent which smelled of Grimmjow.

"Damn this heart of mine," she mumbled.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt a pair of strong arms quickly wrap themselves around her.

W-what the hell?

"Hotaru," She gasped as she recognized Grimmjow's husky voice. "Why did ya run away before I could explain?"

She tried to turn around to face him, but his grip on her was too strong. "What're you talking about, Grimmjow?"

She stopped breathing as she felt his warm lips at the nape of her neck. This couldn't possibly be happening to her! There was no way! But…it just felt so right, so good.

"Why do ya think I would give up the chance to be with ya?" Hotaru barely heard the question as she was too focused on Grimmjow's breath dancing across her neck.

"I…I d-don't know." Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth and let out a strangled moan. Suddenly, she felt herself be flipped onto her back, staring into Grimmjow's cyan eyes.

He grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head. "Hotaru, the reason why I can't make ya mine is cuz that bastard Aizen said no one is allowed to be with you!"

Her eyes widened. Aizen-sama said that? But why?

"Don't ya realize that I want you so bad that it hurts me to be away from you for even a few minutes! I want ya, Hotaru."

"…So then take me. Just go ahead and do it since you want me so bad." she stated calmly.

Grimmjow growled. "Don't you think if I could, then I would? Don't ya know if we could get away with it then-"

Hotaru sighed. "Grimmjow, are you saying that the only reason that you won't take me is because of the cameras that Aizen-sama has set up all around Las Noches?"

He grinned. Finally, she understood! Then she snatched her hand out of his wrist and beat his head in with her fist.

"BAKA!" …Wait, what? Why was she beating him now? Didn't she get that they would be in so much trouble if-

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Grimmjow's torso. "Baka," she kept muttering over and over. "You do realize that I want you too, right?"

Grimmjow nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want Aizen to take you away from me." She pulled away from him slightly to look up into his eyes. He immediately became suspicious as a knowing smirk was there across her features.

"And Aizen-sama won't take me away from you as long as he doesn't find out, right?" Her grin got even wider as she pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Her face leaned in closer to his face.

"Are you really going to turn me away, Grimmjow?" she whispered, her lips hovering over his own.

Damn her! He growled as he sat up and pressed his hungry lips against her own. She squeaked in surprise but then reciprocated his movements by mimicking the actions of his mouth with her own.

She finally pulled away for air first, gasping and panting. She pulled Grimmjow's mouth down to her neck and moaned as he began to nibble on the tender flesh. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning his name over and over.

Finally, Grimmjow stopped as he pulled his head back to inspect his work. She was breathless and her face was flushed. His eyes narrowed.

But there was something else…something on her face that wasn't there before…

Now as he looked at her, it was as if…as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Grimmjow," she whispered. "We can do this every single day if you want." She giggled before continuing. "I know where all the cameras are and where they aren't in Las Noches."

He ran his fingers through her long, ebony hair, memorizing every beautiful feature on her face. But something was different he realized as she smiled up at him.

He didn't understand it, earlier today and for the past few weeks, all he'd thought about was taking her and making her his! Now, it was different as he stared down at her… all he wanted to do was protect her and make her feel safe. Not that he didn't still want her, but now…the feelings he felt for her were more absolute. More definite.

"Hotaru," he moaned. He scooped her into his arms and laid her across his chest. "I swear I'm gonna keep ya safe." Hotaru furiously blushed.

Where was this coming from? She then heard the same delicate laughter she had been hearing…

'_Isn't is obvious, Hotaru-sama?'_

'_What are you talking about? Do you know why he's saying this?'_

_The voice sighed. 'I guess I keep forgetting that Aizen hasn't told you anything. Come to think of it, I'm sure that he hasn't told the arrancar about this either. But then again, he's the reason why Soul Society has been turned upside down. He's not one for formalities and niceties.'_

'…_Again, what the hell are you talking about?!'_

'_It's nothing for you to be concerned with at this moment in time. But eventually, Grimmjow will figure his feelings out. I merely hope that when you wish to be with him, that you mean to be with him for all eternity.'_

Hotaru stopped. For all eternity? She stared down at Grimmjow's peaceful face and smiled. Of course she wanted to be with him forever… But she knew that eventually she would die and where would that leave Grimmjow?

She sighed and laid her head against his chest, giggling at the purring sounds resounding from his chest. For now, this was all she wanted. All she could ever hope for…

"Grimmjow, I… nevermind. I'll tell you later." she murmured against his chest.

xxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow stared at Szayel as he casually thumbed through book after book in no hurry at all.

With a sigh, Szayel slammed the book shut and turned to look at Grimmjow. "I'm not seeing any kind of disease that describes what you are feeling right now."

Grimmjow growled. "Look harder! I have to know what this is!" Szayel sighed and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

He sat down in front of his computer. "Let's try a more detailed search, shall we? First, describe to me again the symptoms you are suffering from. When did this all begin?"

Grimmjow thought about it. "Well, I guess yesterday. I was…chasin' after a woman and I ended up kissin' her. After I did that, she looked completely different to me. She was… the only thing I could see. Now since then, I can't get 'er outta my mind! If I'm away from her for too long, it burns inside… I dunno what this shit is! Ya gotta tell me!"

Szayel stared at his computer screen as he furiously typed in Grimmjow's mysterious symptoms. A minute later, they both heard a beeping noise coming from it.

He looked up at the screen before turning around in shock. "…Grimmjow, have you ever heard of a Chosen?"

Grimmjow's brow furrowed in confusion. "What th' fuck is a 'Chosen'?"

Szayel shook his head before turning back in wonder to the computer screen. "Well, according to Aizen-sama's findings, arrancar have an ability to find their 'soul mate' if you will, by either meeting them for the first time such as a love at first sight, or by engaging in physical situations." Szayel grinned from ear to ear.

"This is amazing! I've never heard of such a thing! I wonder why Aizen-sama would keep such wonderful information like this from me… Bah! What does it matter? Grimmjow, I must meet your Chosen! Think of what results I could come up with if every arrancar could find their Chosen!"

Grimmjow snarled. "Ya ain't touchin' her! She's mine and I'll be damned if ya go near her!"

Szayel snorted in disgust. "Really, Grimmjow. Can't you be a bit more mature about this? According to this, there hasn't been a single arrancar to find their Chosen in hundreds of years! And for some reason you found yours on a random fluke!"

Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pockets and began to storm out of Szayel's lab.

"Grimmjow, wait!" Grimmjow slightly stopped. "Just make sure your jealousy and intense desire to protect your Chosen doesn't end up killing her."

"…Whatever." he mumbled as he slammed the door behind him.

As he slowly made his way back to his room, he thought about what he had learned today.

So Hotaru was his Chosen? His soul mate, the one he was destined to be with… Why hadn't he found out sooner though?

He sighed as he opened his door, feeling drained. He soon found himself on the ground with a weight on top of him.

"Grimmjow! You're back!" Hotaru squealed. She quickly ran her fingers through his hair and placed her lips on his. "I missed you." she whispered against his lips.

He growled as he savagely kissed her back, picking her up and laying her on the bed. He stared down at her, smirking as she was once again breathless.

Hotaru frowned up at him. "Ne, Grimmjow! How come you only kiss me, why haven't you, you know…"

Grimmjow slightly frowned. "Fucked ya yet?" His suspicions were confirmed as she blushed madly and nodded her head. "I just don't think it's th' right time for that, brat."

Hotaru opened her mouth to disagree but was silenced by Grimmjow once again kissing her breathless.

She quickly found herself getting lost in his kisses, but she wondered what was wrong with him. She knew something was wrong, and she planned on finding out what it was!

'_Grimmjow…'_ She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck in happiness.

xxxxxxxxxx

**That's it for this chapter! Hotaru got her first kiss from Grimmy and now they are officially together! And Grimmjow and Hotaru are Chosens! …Whatever that is xD I seriously just made it up off the top of my head lol**

**Some of it is random and may not make sense right now, but I swear, there is a plot somewhere in this thing! xD **

**I also have a new poll on my page, so please please go check it out since it concerns Bleach!**

**Song for chapter: Untouched**

**Artist: The Veronicas**


	10. What is the Truth?

**Ohayo my loyal fans! ^_^ I didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter, but hopefully, I can get a few more reviews this chapter! Read and enjoy the next installment!**

**I also still have my poll up on my page so if you don't mind taking a few seconds out of reviewing to vote, I would seriously appreciate it! ^_^**

**I seriously don't own Bleach or the many smexy characters in it! **

* * *

Chapter 9

xxxxxxxxx

Hotaru narrowed her lovely lavender-colored eyes at Grimmjow who had narrowed his own cyan eyes back at her. "Why am I not allowed outside, Grimmjow?"

She had no idea what had happened. She was just walking around Las Noches, talking to Ggio and Charlotte when all of a sudden, Grimmjow suddenly showed up and sonidoed her back to their room.

Grimmjow snarled. "Because, that fuckin' shinigami Kurosaki is here with his friends to get that Inoue chick back. I dun want'cha around them to get hurt." Ever since he had found Hotaru to be his Chosen, he had grown even more fiercely protective of her than before.

She was his and he would make damn sure that nothing happened to her!

Hotaru frowned in confusion. "But Grimmjow, why is it so dangerous for me to be out of my room?"

Grimmjow sighed. "I just said those fuckin' shinigami were comin here! Besides, Aizen-bastard said we had to protect ya at all costs from them. He said somethin' like they were gonna take ya away from us…"

Pink came to her cheeks. Was he concerned about losing her? She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Grimmjow, I'll always stay with you. You have nothing to worry about… Besides, why would the shinigami come after me? I have nothing they want."

Grimmjow crushed her in his embrace as he circled his arms around her tiny body. "I dunno, brat. But I ain't gonna lose you… Ya mean everything to me now."

Hotaru's face turned bright red at hearing that. It was just like hearing something out of a book Ichimaru had gotten for her. She smiled as she rested her cheek against his rock hard chest.

"…Grimmjow, you are such an idiot sometimes. But I'm so glad you're my idiot." Her smile got even bigger as she felt his chuckle resound in his chest.

He quickly tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds. "I gotta go now, but stay in here okay?"

Hotaru frowned. "I don't want to! Why can't I just stay with-" Her words were cut off as Grimmjow once again kissed her.

"Stay. In. Here." he growled dangerously as he pulled away from her. Hotaru slowly nodded her head. She had never seen Grimmjow this mad before; something was definitely wrong.

"Fine," she whispered. "But please come back soon." She frowned as Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed at her.

Her eye twitched as she balled her fists and started yelling at Grimmjow. "Oi! Don't I have a right to be worried about you?! I thought that was fine to show that _I_ actually have feelings unlike _you_, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow grinned. "What? Ya really don't trust me to come back to ya?" He gently pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead. "I'll always come back to ya, Hotaru."

Was the room getting hotter or was it just her? Hotaru furiously blushed and nodded her head. "Well, then go fight some shinigami so you can hurry your ass back to me!"

He nodded and winked at her before walking out of their room and closing the door behind him.

Hotaru sighed as she watched the door close. Then she waited until she couldn't hear anymore footsteps before flinging the door open.

She could always get back to the room before he did, so no problem for her! She smiled as she made her way down the hallway in the opposite direction that Grimmjow had gone.

"Now I wonder where those shinigami are…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Renji tried his hardest to catch his breath. Damn, who knew that going up against an Espada would be _this_ difficult?!

He shook his head. There was no way in hell that Renji could give up the chance to find Akina-hime! Not when so many people were counting on them to return her to Soul Society!

Szayel smirked. "What's wrong, shinigami? Don't tell me you're finished already!"

Renji glared at him. "Damn you to hell, arrancar!" he spat out. "We ain't leavin' this hell hole until we bring Inoue and Akina back!"

Szayel frowned as he thought about his words. "…Akina? Never heard of her, is she someone important to you, shinigami?"

He was met with an angry glare, courtesy of Renji. "She was important to all of us in Seretei! She meant everything to us, and we're gonna make sure Aizen pays for makin her forget about us!"

Szayel sighed as he slowly withdrew Fornicaras. "I really don't know what you're babbling on about, but stay still. I really don't want to ruin a specimen such as yourself."

"Bastard!" Renji snarled. So caught up in circling around each other, both intent on killing the other, that they didn't even notice the reiatsu right behind them.

"…Szayel-san, why are you fighting this shinigami so seriously? I always thought you liked to have fun by tormenting your opponents."

Both men turned around suddenly, eyes widened.

"Hotaru-sama."

"Akina!"

Szayel narrowed his eyes and nearly spat in indignation upon hearing the bankai-user call their future queen that.

"…I see. So you think that our precious Hotaru-sama is this Akina person which you are planning to take back to Soul Society?"

Renji smirked. "That's right! We're gonna take her back with us where she belongs!"

Hotaru's eyes widened. No! Grimmjow was right after all! They were going to take her away from her loved ones! She didn't want to leave all that she had known for her entire life!

"S-Shinigami-kun! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Akina! And I won't let you take me away from my life here!"

Renji shook his head fiercely. "NO! You aren't Hotaru, you are Omori Akina, the future leader of the Omori family! Former 4th seat of squad 5! Why can't you remember us, Akina?!"

Hotaru regarded Renji carefully. It really seemed as though he thought she was this Akina person… But what if she was Akina?

She shook her head. "…Your name is Abarai Renji, right?"

Renji grinned in adulation. "So you do remember!"

"…No, I only remember you telling me that last time we met. I don't remember anything about being this Akina girl. But she sounded like someone you and your friends really cared for." She looked over to him, tears threatening to spill over.

"But please, forget you ever saw me! I'm happy here and if we were truly once friends, I would never forgive you if you ever took me away from here!"

Szayel placed a hand on top of her head and bent down to whisper into her ear. "Hotaru-hime, I think it would be best if you left us to fight on our own. Run along now."

She nodded her head and turned around and began to walk out of the room.

"No! Akina, wait!" Renji took a step forward to run after her, but was stopped as Szayel stood in his way.

"I believe you heard her, shinigami. Let her be."

Renji snarled. "Damn you," he hissed. "We _will_ get her outta here! She _will_ remember who her true friends are! Howl, Zabimaru!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru sighed as she let her back hit the wall behind her and sobbed as she slid down it. She knew she wasn't Akina… So why did she feel as though she had some connection to this woman everyone she met kept mistaking her for?

'_Perhaps because you just might have a connection to her, Hotaru.'_

Hotaru narrowed her eyes in anger. "Shut up! I'm in no mood to listen to you, whoever you are!"

She heard the voice sigh._ 'As you wish, but you must realize the truth soon! Everything will change soon, and it's time you learn the truth of everything!'_

"What do you mean by that?" But the voice was silent now. "Damn it," she whispered. Just a short time ago, nothing could get to her, she was as happy as she had ever been! She had Grimmjow's devotion to her, the friendship of most everyone living within Las Noches, and Aizen-sama's kindness. Now… She didn't even know what she had anymore.

She wobbled as she slowly got up and made her way down the white, pristine hallways of the palace, but soon…

"OOHF!" Hotaru was knocked over by a… Little kid with green hair? What the hell?!

"Owww! Ya should watch where ya ish goin! Ya could've hurt Nel an, an…" The child apparently called Nel stared up at Hotaru in wonder.

"Wow, you ish vewy pwetty, lady."

Hotaru didn't know whether to be grateful or scared. "Um, thank you? Wait, what's a kid like you doing in here?"

Nel snorted. "Nel ishn't a kid! Nel's here with Itsygo!"

Hotaru frowned slightly at the small child currently in her lap. "Who is… Itsygo exactly?"

"Itsygo is Itsygo!" Nel chirped happily. Hotaru deadpanned and sighed.

"Well, I guess we should find him then." She slowly rose up off the floor and began walking down the hallway with Nel clinging to her hand, chattering endlessly about her precious Itsygo.

Hotaru smiled down at the child. Even if she was a bit annoying, she really was quite cute. Suddenly though they heard a loud and brash call sound through the hall.

"Who the hell are you? Get away from Nel, arrancar!" Hotaru looked up into the dark, chocolate eyes of one substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"…Um, are you by any chance, Itsygo?"

Ichigo glared at Nel. "I told you, it's Ichigo! Get it right Nel!"

Hotaru gasped as he proceeded to pinch and stretch her cheeks. She narrowed her eyes and promptly punched Ichigo on top of his head.

"Don't hurt a little kid bastard!" Ichigo looked up at her and glared even though there was a slight blush across his face.

"…Wait, I remember you. You were that girl with Grimmjow! Nel, get away from her!"

Hotaru flinched as his zanpakutou came so very close to connecting with her cheek. "What the hell?! If you kill me then Grimmjow's gonna be pissed!"

Ichigo took a step forward, looking down at her, looking into her violet eyes. "You… You aren't an arrancar, are you?"

Hotaru mutely shook her head as she stared back at this strange boy. "I'm not."

Finally, Ichigo turned away, his face now a bright red. "Eh, fine. But you must mean something to these people here so…" He grabbed her arm and began dragging her behind him. "You're gonna be my hostage so Aizen releases Inoue!"

Wait, what? Hotaru kicked her heels into the hard floor, but merely tripped herself so she fell against Ichigo.

"What the hell? What do you mean so Aizen-sama releases Orihime-chan?" Didn't Orihime come here of her own free will?

Ichigo snarled. "Your precious _Aizen-sama_ told Orihime that if she didn't come here, then he would kill all of us- her friends!" Hotaru stood frozen as she took all of this information in.

…No, no, Aizen-sama wouldn't do that! Aizen-sama had rescued her from certain death and allowed her to be raised in the most comfort she could have ever wanted.

Hotaru slowly shook her head. "I… I don't know if I believe you." She cried out in pain as Ichigo slammed her against a wall.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me! All I care about is getting Inoue back!" Ichigo's eyes widened as tears fell down Hotaru's face, her soft lavender eyes piercing him to his core.

"Fine," she whispered. "I'll help, but after I help you get Orihime-chan out of here, I want you to leave! Just go and let me live my life here in peace!" She screamed in agony.

Ichigo winced. "Are you okay?" he asked. As Hotaru nodded her head, he smiled down at her and offered a hand to her. "You never told me your name."

Hotaru hesitated, but then smiled and accepted his hand. "My name's Hotaru, and judging from the way you yelled at Nel-chan, your name is Ichigo."

"Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo." He cursed himself inwardly as she flashed a brilliant smile to him. Damn, what was this girl to do this to him?

"So I guess I'm your willing hostage for now. Which way do we head first?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he watched on the screen Hotaru agree to help Kurosaki free Inoue Orihime from Las Noches.

He closed his eyes and walked out of the room, intent on killing the two. Aizen-sama would not be pleased to find out that Hotaru had betrayed them and would probably be very upset by the news of her death, but Ulquiorra knew that she had to be killed.

"Trash. You're just like the rest of them Hotaru, and your death will be swift."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Oh noez! D: What's gonna happen next? lol I guess you're gonna have to find out next time! ^_^ I'm so evil like that lol Sorry if the chapter is crappy or too short, but that's life! :D**

**As I said at the beginning of the chapter I still have my poll on my page, so please go vote! :D **

**Song used for chapter: Dare You to Move**

**Artist: Switchfoot **

**Please review! If you do, then Ulquiorra will do the Hare Hare Yukai! :D I swear! xD**


	11. Meeting for the First Time

**Ohayo my loyal fans! ^_^ I'm still here! But just a warning, since I am starting college this week, updates may come slower than usual, so if that happens, I apologize in advance.**

**I seriously don't own Bleach, I only own the adorable Hotaru and any other OC's of mine.**

Chapter 10

xxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up would you?" Hotaru glared at Ichigo's back as he continued to run ahead, still holding onto her wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Ass," she whispered.

"I heard that, Hotaru!" Hotaru snorted and sighed. Why was she following this hero-wannabe again? Oh yeah, to make sure Orihime got away safely.

She winced as she recalled Ichigo telling her that Aizen-sama's plans to kidnap Orihime and use her powers to fully use the power of the hougyoku. It was only right that she help Ichigo rescue his friend, right?

So then why did she feel as though something terrible was going to happen soon…

Suddenly, Ichigo stopped running and Hotaru ran into his back. "What the hell, Ichigo?!" Her eyebrow quirked up as she noticed Ichigo was looking elsewhere.

"What's wrong, Itsygo?" Nel asked the orange-haired youth.

"…Rukia," Ichigo gasped out. Hotaru placed a hand on his arm and stared up at him.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, what's wrong?" Okay, something was definitely wrong.

Ichigo stared down at Hotaru with horror-filled eyes. "Rukia!" Nel looked up from Ichigo to Hotaru.

"Hokawu? What's wong wit Istygo?" Hotaru didn't answer the small arrancar child's question as she felt shivers tingle in her spine.

"It can't be…" she whispered in a panic. Slowly, Hotaru turned around and saw that her worst fear had come to pass. Ulquiorra stood at the top of the stairs behind the trio and stared down at Hotaru as if to stare through her soul.

"No, Ichigo we have to get out of here!" Hotaru grabbed his sleeve in an attempt to warn him of the danger in staying to confront Ulquiorra.

Ichigo snorted and narrowed his eyes as Ulquiorra slowly made his way down the long staircase. "Ulquiorra!"

"…You seem to know my name, but I don't recall having told you my name before. It matters not though."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she felt Ichigo roughly grab her arm and pull her flush against him. "Where's Inoue? Tell me or I swear I'll kill this girl!"

Ulquiorra stopped and raised a dark eyebrow, the thin line of his mouth never changing. "Oh really? You'll kill Hotaru? Then go ahead and do it."

Hotaru's mouth was now agape in a mixture of shock and horror. How could he say that?! Wasn't he worried that Aizen-sama would be mad if something happened to her?

"I know for a fact, Kurosaki Ichigo, that would never harm an innocent person. I also know that you and Hotaru are in alliance with one another. You think that I would be so ignorant as to believe your lies? Trash, both of you are insolent trash."

Ulquiorra's gaze settled on Hotaru, emerald eyes slightly narrowing. "And Aizen-sama has no need for ungrateful trash such as yourself here in Las Noches."

Hotaru stood frozen in fear as she finally freed her arm from Ichigo's grasp. "I…I just-"

Ulquiorra held a hand up. "Save your pathetic excuse, girl. It's my duty to eradicate any trace of duplicity within Aizen-sama's kingdom." He held his cero-firing finger in her face. "I will destroy you now, Hotaru."

"Ulquiorra, you can't…"

"If Aizen-sama wishes to punish me for taking your life, then so be it." He paused as a green light began to emit from his finger. "Farewell, Hotaru. Ce-"

His words were cut off as Ichigo drew his zanpakutou and swung at Ulquiorra. "I won't let you harm her!" he cried out, his zanpakutou connecting to Ulquiorra's arm. "She's innocent in all of this! Your fight is with me, Ulquiorra!"

"Ichigo! You can't fight him, he'll just kill you!" she screamed, clutching to Ichigo's free arm.

Ichigo merely shoved her away. "Get outta here, Hotaru! I can take him, you just get yourself and Nel away from here!"

Hotaru shook her head. "I can't, Ichigo!"

'_Hotaru, just back away from this fight. Ichigo can handle himself.'_

Hotaru shook her head. "Not you," she whispered. "Just go away!" she hissed to this voice within her subconscious.

'_No! I can't just stand back and watch as your life is threatened! You will listen to me now Hotaru whether you wish to or not!'_

'_What the hell do you mean by that? You can't force me to do anything! You aren't even real!'_

Hotaru could feel the voice smiling as she said this.

'_Oh really? I'm not real, you say? Allow me to rebut, Hotaru… Just stay calm and please don't hate me for what I'm about to do.'_

'…_Somehow, I don't trust what you're saying. What are you gonna-'_

Hotaru's eyes closed as she fell to her knees. _'Damn you! What've you done to me?!'_

'_Just be quiet and don't fight this, Hotaru…'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow snarled as he sensed Ichigo within the confines of Las Noches. "Finally! He fuckin made it!" He stopped though as he felt another very familiar reiatsu with him…

His eyes narrowed to slits. "What th' fuck is Hotaru doin with him?! I'll kill that fucker if he touches her!" He quickly made his way to Orihime's room. If that bastard had his Chosen with him, then he would just have to bring the girl with him to make sure he got Hotaru back.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru sighed in comfort, a content smile on her face as she rested on a very soft… Wait, where was she?

She slowly opened her orchid-colored eyes and sat up in confusion. "What the hell…" As she looked around, she realized she wasn't with Ichigo or Ulquiorra anymore. She didn't even think she was in Las Noches for that matter.

Hotaru shook her head and slowly got up looking at her new surroundings. She could tell it was dark… In fact, it was almost pitch black, but she could see little fireflies flitting all across the field she was in.

"It's so… beautiful." she whispered with reverence. She reached a hand forward to touch one of the fireflies, when she noticed a frozen lake directly in front of her.

"…Am I dreaming?" she muttered, slowly making her way to the lake. However, she was stopped as she heard the same light laughter that had been haunting her thoughts for months now.

"Welcome, Hotaru-hime. I trust you are feeling well?"

Hotaru whirled around to find… Nothing.

"I'm right here, Hotaru. You just have to keep looking." Hotaru turned around again and again and was met every time with empty, black space.

"Damn it! I give up, you creepy ass voice! I didn't even wanna be here, but nooooo! You had to force me to come here against my will! And another thing-" Hotaru felt a pair of soft hands cover her eyes.

"Well, you win then. Just turn around, Hotaru-hime."

"How do I know you're not here to hurt me?" The hands pulled themselves away from her face and Hotaru quickly turned around.

"You're…" Her eyes widened as she took in the person who had called her here. "…You're, so beautiful." she whispered. The woman smiled down at her warmly.

This nameless woman standing in front of Hotaru had long, light blue hair with silver eyes and wore a long, black yukata covered in pink flowers, with a black robe hanging off her shoulders.

She merely giggled and held her hand out to Hotaru. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Hotaru. My name is… … I hope we can become good friends."

Hotaru nodded her head before frowning. "Wait, I didn't hear your name!" The woman laughed before placing a hand on top of Hotaru's head.

"That's quite normal, I assure you. It might be awhile before you hear my name, but for now, there are some things I must show you. Are you interested in learning what I have to teach you?"

Hotaru stopped as she thought about it. She didn't know who this woman was, she couldn't understand her name and she…

"I can tell you the reason why you were brought here under Aizen's orders."

…She could shed some light on some things that she had been questioning.

"You know about… Why I was brought here? Then tell me! I need to know who I am! Am I Akina? Who am I?!" Hotaru grabbed her arm and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "I'm begging you! Tell me who I am! Tell me where I belong!"

The woman's silver eyes softened as she knelt down to face level. "All will be revealed in due time Hotaru. Now come, we have much to do before you're ready to return. First, we must take a journey."

Hotaru was puzzled. How could they take a journey when they were… Well, stuck in this vast dark nothing?

She smiled down at Hotaru and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the darkness was gone and replaced by bright, blinding light.

Hotaru hissed and hid her face in the lovely woman's black yukata. The woman laughed. "What's wrong, Hotaru-hime? Have you gotten used to the darkness in this world so quickly that you can't stand the light of day?"

"Shut up!" Hotaru snarled, annoyance laced around her voice.

The woman flipped her long sky-blue hair and laughed. "Oh my, you're starting to sound like the arrancar you've given your heart to."

Hotaru froze as she pulled her face out of the black yukata, getting used to the bright light. "You know about Grimmjow?"

"Of course I do. I am a part of you after all. Now come, we don't have much time left to do what we need to do." The woman stood and pulled Hotaru up with her. Suddenly, Hotaru saw a large black door standing on the still frozen lake.

"Are you having any second thoughts before we go?" she asked softly. Hotaru shook her head.

"No, I need to find out who I really am. Let's just hurry up and do this, um whatever your name is."

The woman smiled once again at Hotaru. "You'll find out my name in due time, I promise. Now let's go." She elegantly held her arm out in front of the door and the door slowly opened.

Hotaru was skeptical now. It was even darker inside that doorway than it was in this world a few minutes ago. "…Is it safe for us to go in there?" Her eyes widened as she was shoved into the darkness.

"I guess you'll have to find out, won't you?"

"YOU STUPID BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" she screamed as she felt herself fall down farther and farther into the unending darkness.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aizen narrowed his eyes at Tousen and Ichimaru. "I'm afraid I must have misunderstood you. What did you just say?"

Gin nervously laughed. "Well, I said tha' we don' exactly know where Hotaru-chan is… But on th' plus side, we're sure th' shinigami that came here fer that girl ain't got 'er yet."

Tousen sighed. "Please forgive us, Aizen-sama. We will find her immediately without fail!" He bowed to Aizen.

"That's not good enough!" he hissed, shaking his head in anger and blind rage. "I lost Akina once, and I'll be damned if I lose her again to Soul Society! You will find Hotaru and bring her immediately to me or else heads will roll!" The two officers flinched and slowly backed up.

Never had Aizen been this angry before. Never had he outwardly threatened to kill them. Not even when Akina had died fifteen years ago had he been this angry.

Aizen flung his hand and knocked his glass of tea off the table it had been sitting on.

"Damn them all!" he muttered over and over. "If they had listened to Akina's wishes, she wouldn't have died." Aizen slowly stopped his rantings and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out once more.

He turned around, the same arrogant smirk on his face. "I trust you two will bring Hotaru to me as I have the utmost faith in your abilities. Now alert the arrancar that Hotaru is to be found and brought to us effective immediately."

Gin and Tousen bowed. "Yes, Aizen-sama!"

Aizen waited until his two subordinates left the room before exhaling. Damn it all, why had he lost his control like that?

He walked over to a desk in the room and opened a drawer. Aizen slowly reached in and pulled a small box out and opened the box, smirking as he looked at the contents within.

A picture of his old squad over 100 years ago, back when he was a mere fukutaichou. Hirako with a bored look on his face and different looks of joy, apprehension, fear on the rest of the squad members faces…

His gaze settled on one Omori Akina, her arms wrapped around him, smiling at the camera in joy.

"_Ne Aizen-fukutaichou, you really shouldn't try to get on Hirako-taichou's nerves! It makes him give the rest of us extra work to do!" Akina pouted, poking her bottom lip out._

_Aizen chuckled as he tilted her chin up, gently pulling her into his embrace. "What did I tell you about calling me that, Omori-chan?" he whispered._

_Akina furiously blushed as she turned her head away. "G-Gomen, Sousuke-kun…"_

Aizen still remembered every single detail about her… The way her lavender eyes sparkled when she was excited about something, her long raven hair, her soft, warm voice telling him that he was loved.

Aizen Sousuke shook his head as he put the box back in the drawer and slammed it shut. "I will keep my promise to you, Akina. No matter what, I will always take care of you…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru groaned as she began to come to. "Where am I?"

"You're here in your past, Hotaru." Hotaru's eyes snapped open as she sat up.

She slowly stood up and frowned at the silver-eyed woman. "What do you mean, the past?"

She smiled at Hotaru and pointed to a pair of white doors. "Why don't you go through and find out for yourself?"

Hotaru stared at the doors in fear and curiosity. Behind those doors, she would begin to find out the truth about her past.

She took in a deep breath and placed her hands on the doors, ready to push them open and in the process find more than she could have ever bargained for.

xxxxxxxxxx

**:D And that's it for this chapter! What did you guys think? It wasn't too terribly horrible, was it? I hope not! D: Anyway, the next chapter will probably be a filler chapter that takes place in Soul Society, where we'll find out a bit more about Akina's other friends! OC's and possible pairings are guaranteed in the filler chapter! lol**

**I still have my poll up people, so keep voting! ^_^**

**Song used for this chapter: Viva la Vida**

**Artist: Coldplay**

**Please please review! If you do then Aizen will do a TV special with Pinky the cat! xD (Go watch Hueco Mundo Cup if you don't get it.)**


End file.
